From Heaven Above
by SeiraMizu
Summary: Aurora is a kind, but shy half-angel who joins up with Luffy around the same time Zoro does. But this half-angel has many secrets. She struggles to keep her origins hidden from her new friends, but sooner or later... the truth has to come out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own the characters mentioned in this chapter; Akihiko, Rose and Aurora.**

**Hey! What's up? Surprised to see me?**

**I deleted_ My Life In One Piece _because I felt nothing for that fanfic anymore. I just gave up on it. But I gained inspiration to write this new fanfic. If you see any similarites between the writing in this one and my old One Piece fanfic, it's because I got lazy and just copied the stuff I already had typed up. I just changed the names, personalities and that kind of stuff.**

**I hope you all enjoy my newest fanfic!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

A young woman sprinted through the forest, clutching a bundle close to her.

"I've got you now, freak!"

She let out a scream of terror as a sword swung down at her. But it never touched. Another sword was blocking it.

"Akihiko!" the woman cried.

The brown-haired man fought back, swiftly taking down his enemy. He reached back and took the woman's hand.

"Hurry Rose!"

The berry-haired woman let him tug her away. Behind them, they could hear the angry roar of the villagers. Rose glanced back to see the burning flames of torches in the distance.

The couple soon reached the end of the forest, coming out onto the open beach. Rose nervously glanced around.

"Akihiko, what are we gonna do?"

Rose's husband turned to her and took her hands. "I'm going to get you to safety."

"But how?"

Akihiko glanced behind her, up at the sky. "That's how."

Rose looked up as well and gasped at what she saw. An older man on a strange looking winged horse came down to them.

"Gan Fall! But how did you-"

"The whistle he gave us. He said to use it when we were in danger and he would come."

Rose frightfully glanced back when the sound of the villagers coming got louder. Akihiko shoved her toward Gan Fall, who grabbed her and put her atop of Pierre.

"Wait! Akihiko!"

He didn't look back, drawing his sword. "Not all of us can fit on Pierre, Rose. Only one of us can go… and that's you. Aurora needs her mother."

Rose glanced down at the baby she held. Tears stung at the back of her lashes. She looked back at her husband.

"What about you?"

Akihiko got into a defensive stance as the villagers became visible amongst the trees. "I'll stay and fight. I'll die protecting you."

"You can't!"

"Rose, listen to me!"

She gasped, flinching from his sharp tone. Akihiko glanced back at his wife and child.

"Skypiea is your home. You belong there, not me. Aurora needs a mother to take care of her; to nurture and protect. You're her only hope, Rose."

Tears fell from the woman's dark lavender eyes. She held her baby close as Gan Fall silently commanded Pierre to rise.

"I love you, Akihiko."

The man sadly watched his wife and child go. "I love you too, Rose. And you as well… Aurora."

"There he is!"

Akihiko fell back into a defensive stance, waiting for the oncoming villagers. The fight started and not once did he glance back.

Rose watched as her husband fought, distracting the villagers from her escape. Her glance went down to the baby she held and the necklace that was around her neck. The necklace Akihiko gave her at birth. The necklace that hid her abilities.

A blood-curdling scream rang throughout the skies, and Rose was thankful she could not see the bloodshed beyond the clouds.

* * *

_16 Years Later…_

A young girl burst through the forest, her white and gold dress torn in many places.

They were coming for her.

She couldn't let them catch her.

The girl's berry colored hair flew out behind her, snagging on some branches. She ignored the pain when strands were ripped from her long hair.

She needed to get out of here.

"There's no escape, girl!"

She glanced back, her eyes wide when she saw Shura headed straight for her. A cry escaped her lips as she tumbled to the ground, having tripped on a tree root. The girl quickly sat up, only to find she was surrounded.

The four Skypiea Vassals had caught her; Satori, Shura, Gedatsu, and Ohm. They managed to catch up to her… and now all hope was lost.

Ohm eyed the girl. "You're caught. Now come quietly. Kami Eneru is very disappointed in you."

Tears streamed out of lavender eyes, a curtain of hair shielding her face. She silently stood, not once bringing her gaze up.

"Aurora!"

Her head snapped up in the direction of the voice. The four vassals followed her gaze.

"Gan Fall!" they growled.

The Sky Knight flew down to the young girl. She jumped up, grabbing the hand that was held out to her.

"Hang on!"

Aurora gripped his waist tightly as she sat behind him on Pierre. The winged being swiftly flew out of the forest, leaving the vassals behind.

Aurora pressed her tear-stained face to the elder man's back. "Thank you…"

Gan Fall glanced back at the girl. "You're not safe yet. As long as you remain in Skypiea, Eneru will hunt you down."

"Then… what am I supposed to do?"

Gan Fall didn't answer, staring straight ahead. It was then that Aurora noticed something. They were flying down through the clouds… and fast. It happened all so quickly.

First, all she could see was cloud, and now… she saw what was below that. An endless sea of blue met her eyes.

Aurora glanced at her savior. "What…?"

"This is the only place where he won't find you. Eneru would never leave Skypiea, not even for a second."

Pierre landed gracefully on the shoreline. Gan Fall got off, helping Aurora down. She took in her surroundings, from the blue sea to the island before her.

"What about my mother?"

When she got no answer, Aurora turned to see Gan Fall and Pierre rising back up to the sky.

"Wait! Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Aurora, but you're on your own now. Skypiea needs me."

"But…!"

"You'll be fine. You're a strong young woman. And remember; keep your necklace on at all times. Humans aren't used to beings like us."

Fresh tears started to fall. "Gan Fall…"

"I believe in you, Aurora."

The young woman sadly watched the man go, disappearing beyond the clouds. Once out of sight, she turned to the island before her. A hand clutched the yellow gem at her throat.

'Mother… I will return one day. And when I do, I'll have the power to defeat Eneru and take back Skypiea.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC, Aurora.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Onee-chan!"

The 18 year old girl turned at the sound of the child's voice. "What is it, Rika?"

"Will you take me to visit _him_?"

The girl frowned. "Rika…"

The girl was none other than Aurora. After the incident two years ago, she had wandered from town to town, island to island. Finally, she found a place to stay. She lived in Shell Town. A bartender named Ririka took her in. She had a little girl of her own, named Rika. Despite the huge age gap, Aurora got along well with Rika. The girl even took to calling her, "Big Sister." She'd been with them two years, helping out in the bar and with taking care of Rika.

Aurora's appearance had changed as well. Her berry-colored hair that had once reached mid-back was now cut above her shoulders. Her attire had changed as well. Gone were the dresses she'd worn every day. In its place she wore a light blue short-sleeved shirt and a black skirt that reached to above her knees. Also, instead of sandals, her feet were adorned with black ankle boots.

Recently, Helmeppo, the son of Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan, had let his pet wolf loose on the town. The wolf went after Rika, but a man saved her by killing the being. Helmeppo saw this as a crime and imprisoned the man for thirty days. Ever since, Rika had secretly been visiting the man… until Aurora caught her.

"Please, Onee-chan!"

Aurora sighed, but had a small smile on her face. "All right."

"Yay! Can we take the short trip?"

Aurora glanced around, making sure no one was watching. When she was sure, Aurora touched her necklace and a yellow glow encased her body. Large white wings sprouted out of her back.

Rika giggled, scrambling into the girl's arms. Aurora smiled down at her.

"Hang on!"

She took off, flying gracefully through the sky. Flying made the trip to the Marine Base much shorter, and Rika enjoyed it.

Since Ririka and Rika were her adopted family, Aurora felt she should tell them about what she was. They were stunned at first, but accepted Aurora for who she was. It was agreed that they couldn't let the other townsfolk know about this.

Aurora gently glided down to the Marine Base. She landed in front of the wall surrounding it. A ladder was perched nearby. It was how Rika got in.

THUNK!

Aurora kept an eye on the girl as she climbed up the ladder. Rika paused at the top, glancing over to the side.

"Shh!" she shushed. Aurora raised a brow, climbing up the ladder. She peered over the wall. The first thing she saw was the man that had saved Rika. He was bound to a wooden post. He wore a white shirt, dark green trousers, black shoes and a green haramaki sash around his waist. A bandana was tied around his head and he had three earrings on his left ear.

Her gaze moved over to the side. Two boys were hanging on the wall, watching Rika make her way to the man. The first boy wore short trousers, sandals, a red vest and a straw hat. A scar was underneath his left eye and he had short black hair. The second was a pink-haired, bespectacled boy.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Do you want to die or something…? Get lost!"

"Uhm, brother, I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time right?"

Aurora smiled at the young girl's generosity.

"This is the first time I made rice balls… my Onee-chan helped me."

"I'm not hungry!" the man interrupted. "Go away!"

"But…"

"I don't want it! Leave me! I'll kill you if you don't go!"

Aurora frowned, not liking his rudeness towards the young girl.

"Roronoa Zoro!" a voice rang out.

'So that's his name…' Aurora thought.

She turned to see who the voice belonged to. A strange looking man walked into the courtyard followed by two marines. His blond hair was cut in a strange style and he was wearing a tacky expensive-looking suit.

It was Helmeppo.

"Don't pick on little kids, or else I'll have to report to my father about it."

"Tch… if it isn't the Captain's bastard son…"

"Bastard? Don't get cocky. My dad is a Marine Captain!"

"Somebody's spoiled…" Aurora muttered, glaring at the boy.

"Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look pretty tasty."

"Ah! Stop it!" Rika cried as Helmeppo took a bite of her rice ball.

"Blegh! Horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You're supposed to put salt in these things!"

"But… but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet…!"

"How could someone eat something like this? Damn it!" He started stomping the rice balls into the ground.

"Aah! Stop it! Stop! He can't eat this anymore!"

"Don't worry! The ants will eat them all up."

Aurora got even madder when Rika started crying.

"…That's so cruel! I… I tried really hard to make them…!"

Aurora's frown deepened and she stood, jumping over the wall. She quickly composed herself, putting on an innocent expression.

"Rika! There you are!"

The men all turned to look at the young woman. She made her way over to the little girl, kneeling next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"He destroyed my rice balls!"

Aurora stood, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is this true?"

Helmeppo didn't answer right away, mesmerized by her beauty. "Yes… but only because there was too much sugar in it! It was disgusting!"

Rika started crying harder.

"Aww… don't cry! It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much. It's all your fault you know? Didn't you see what was written here?"

Aurora directed her gaze to a sign. It read: "Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime."

"You know how scary my dad can be, right? You would've gotten the death penalty if you were a grown-up! Oi, throw this brat out!"

Aurora's eyes widened in shock. The two marines seemed to hesitate.

"I'm telling you to throw her outta here! Are you trying to disobey me? I'm telling my dad!"

"Ay… Aye sir!" the marine stuttered out before throwing Rika over the wall. Aurora gasped in horror, watching the girl sail over the wall.

Helmeppo chuckled. "I might be willing to let you go… if you agree to my conditions."

Aurora whirled around, slapping him across the face. Helmeppo stumbled, the two marines catching him. Aurora's eyes were wide in shock at what she had done.

She quickly turned, making her way to the wall. "I don't make deals with people like you."

"Are you alright?" she heard someone ask.

Rika had been caught by the two boys from before. Glad to know that she was safe, Aurora listened to Helmeppo speak again.

"I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance! I'm gonna keep you alive for one whole month!"

"You better keep your promise!"

"Oh I'll keep my promise. If you can live like this for one month, I'll keep my words and release you!"

By the time Zoro turned back around, the kid in the straw hat was standing in front of him.

"You still haven't left yet? Leave now, or else Helmeppo will go tell his dad about it."

"Oh yea? I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet."

"Pirate? So you just gave up on life and became a crook huh?"

"It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna set me free and force me to join you?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet, since everyone thinks you're a bad guy."

"A bad guy, huh…? I'll never join you, because I have something that I need to take care of!"

Aurora smiled sadly, clutching her necklace. 'So do I…'

"I could survive even if you don't help me! I just need to stay alive for one month! I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"

"Really? If I were you I think I'd starve to death in a week."

Aurora sweat dropped. 'He wasn't even talking about you.'

"That's why we're different. Go find someone else to join you."

The boy started to walk away but Zoro stopped him.

"Can you pick that up for me?" Zoro asked, referring to the smashed rice ball.

"You want to eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy. Well I guess you can't be picky about food when you're hungry…"

"Shut up! Just give it to me!"

Luffy did as he was told, and Aurora watched as he choked it down.

"Do you want to kill yourself?"

"*cough* Tell that little girl…"

"Tell her what?"

"The rice balls taste very good. Thank you very much."

Aurora smiled warmly at his words while the boy laughed. She spread her wings, soaring high in the sky, heading in the direction Rika and the pink-haired boy went.

Wait until she heard this…

* * *

"Really!"

"Yeah, he ate all of it."

"I'm so happy!"

Aurora smiled gently at the younger girl. Once she'd found them, introductions had been made. The boy with the glasses was Koby and the boy in the straw hat was Luffy.

"Hmm… is he really that horrible person his reputation says he is…?"

"No he isn't!" Rika defended. "Brother didn't do anything wrong. It's just the people in this town are afraid of him. He got arrested because of me. He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because Helmeppo let his wolf run around and everyone got scared…"

"So you're saying… that Zoro's only arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf?" Luffy asked.

"Pretty much." Aurora answered quietly.

"You're right…! So maybe he has a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives… isn't that big a crime either."

"The only bad guys are the Morgans!" Rika stated.

Aurora nodded in confirmation. "You'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone's afraid of them."

"Heh heh heh heh! Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my dad!" a voice said.

The group turned and saw Helmeppo walking down the street flanked by two marines.

"Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm gonna publicly execute him in three days! I'll use him as an example for all of you! It's gonna be pretty interesting…"

"Three days?" Luffy questioned. Aurora frowned and glanced at Luffy, who stood up.

"Didn't you say you'll give him a month?" Luffy asked.

"Who are you? How rude! I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that!" Helmeppo started laughing.

Aurora remembered Zoro's words and got mad. Next thing any of them knew, Luffy punched him. Aurora was mad, but helped Koby hold him back.

"Luffy-san! Stop please! Calm down! You want to mess with the marines or something?"

"Koby, I've decided! I'm gonna ask Zoro to join me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC, Aurora.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Aurora heard the townspeople gasp.

"He dared to hit the Captain's son! Captain Morgan won't forgive him!"

"Luffy-san! Calm yourself! They are marines!"

"I don't care! A bastard is still a bastard!" Luffy said.

"Y…Y…You dare to hit me? My dad hasn't even hit me once! I'm Marine Captain Morgan's son! I'll tell him about this!"

"Why don't you fight me yourself?"

"Luffy-san, don't do this!"

"You'll regret hitting me! You'll get a death sentence for it! And my dad will be the one who executes you!"

"It's meaningless to hit people like him." Luffy said, putting his hat back on.

"Onii-chan, you were so cool! Just then I was scared to death!"

"Really? I should have hit him a couple more times!"

"Ri…Rika, Aurora! Come here! Don't talk to strangers! You'll be executed too if you were mistaken as one of their friends!"

"Mom, he's a good person! And so is Zoro…"

"Rika's right." Aurora said quietly.

"Don't be silly! Did you and Aurora sneak into the execution site again?"

"No… no we didn't!"

"Come back into the house quickly!"

Aurora nudged the sad girl inside, glancing back at the two boys.

* * *

_Marine Base…_

"Yo!" Luffy greeted.

"You again? I told you I don't wanna be a pirate!"

"I'm Luffy. If I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna join me, okay?"

"I've told you clearly! I have things that I need to do. Besides I'm not gonna be a bad guy like a pirate."

"That's the difference? Besides… everyone already thinks you are a bad guy."

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future! I won't become a pirate!"

"I don't care! You are going to join me!"

"Don't decide for yourself!"

Aurora peeked out from her spot near the wall. She'd snuck out of the house and followed Luffy back to the Marine Base. Koby was nowhere to be seen. He must've gotten separated from Luffy.

"Hey, I heard that you use katana, is that right?"

"Hrm… if I wasn't tied up, I could use a katana."

"Where is the katana?" Luffy asked.

"That bastard kid took it. It's something that I treasure most… other than my life!"

Aurora smiled sadly, clutching her necklace. 'Mom…'

"Ohh? Treasure huh? It must be something great! Okay I'm gonna go to where the bastard kid is and get your katana back!"

"What?"

"But if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join me!"

"That's dirty!"

"Ok! I'm going!" Luffy yelled back, running off.

"Oi! Wait!"

"…Is he planning on sneaking into the base? What a fool…!"

"He may seem like one at first, but I can tell he's much more than that." Aurora stated, watching Luffy disappear inside, a soft smile on her lips.

Zoro looked over at the woman in shock. 'How did she…! Where did she come from?'

* * *

_A few moments later…_

"What? Luffy-san is inside the base?"

"Yes." Aurora said, while Koby started to untie the ropes.

"Oi! If you help me, they're gonna kill you!"

"You shouldn't be arrested! I can't stand those kinds of marines! I'm going to become a real marine! Just like Luffy-san is determined to become the Pirate King!"

"What? P…Pirate King? You're joking right?"

Aurora too was surprised at what she had just heard. "Pirate King…?"

"I was a bit shocked when I first heard him… but he's serious!"

Aurora's ears perked up when she heard something. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a gunshot. A scream was heard and blood spurted out of Koby's chest.

"Koby!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own Aurora.**

**Whoo! 3 new chapters in one day!**

**Please enjoy and remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"AAAAAAA! I've been shot! Bleeding! I'm bleeding! I'm gonna dieee!"

Aurora was kneeling next to Koby checking his wound. "Koby, hush! It's not fatal."

"Run for your life. They're almost here…"

"No!... I've… got to set you free as soon as possible!

Aurora closed her eyes, placing her hands over the wound. A light yellow glow encased her hands as they pressed down on the wound.

Zoro glanced at the woman in shock. "What are you?"

The wound had closed up and Aurora whispered in Koby's ear, "I'll take care of it." Then she walked over to Zoro and began to untie the ropes.

Zoro got over his shock and spoke again. "There's no need to worry about me. As long as I can stand this for a month, they'll set me free. Hurry and lea-"

"They won't set you free! Because they're gonna kill you in three days!"

Zoro started to freak out. "Nonsense…! That bastard promised me that if I survived the month, he'd free me…"

"It was a trick." Aurora softly stated. Being around these new people brought out her natural shyness.

"He never intended to keep his promise! That's why Luffy-san punched him on your behalf! Because he was toying with you!"

"Wh…what did you just say?"

"The Navy will never let the two of you off! Please! After we set you free, please help rescue Luffy-san! I will not force you to become a pirate, however he's my savior! Luffy-san is very strong! As long as you two join forces, you'll be able to escape town!"

The sound of guns cocking was heard and they looked up. A group of marines stood in front of them.

"That's enough! The three of you who have betrayed Captain Morgan… die here!"

Another voice rang out. "Surround the base! Don't let the guy with the straw hat escape!"

Aurora chanced a look to see a man headed their way. Marine Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan came by his name. His right hand was replaced with a very large axe. Captain Morgan was a big man; he had a big steel jaw, a big axe, and a big ego.

"How interesting… the four of you are planning to cause political upheaval? Roronoa Zoro… I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me. Before my great strength… you're just garbage! READY!"

'I can't die here… I still have things I need to settle!' Zoro thought frantically. 'Because I made a promise! I cannot die here!'

Aurora worked frantically to untie the ropes, glancing between them and the Marines every few seconds.

"FIRE!"

Just as the bullets flew, Luffy came down from above and used his body as a shield.

"YOU!" Zolo cried.

"LUFFY-SAN!"

Aurora let out a breath she'd been holding. "Luffy…"

Luffy's skin stretched and the bullets went flying back.

"It's no use!" he cried.

"What kind of human are you?"

"I am… the one who will become the Pirate King!" Luffy then held out three swords. "Look, which one is your treasured katana? I couldn't figure it out, so I brought all three of them."

"All three belong to me. I practice Santoryu- three-sword style."

"Resisting the Navy here together with me will make you an outlaw! Or maybe you want to die here?"

"Are you the offspring of the devil… forget it… rather than die here… why don't I just accede to your request… and become a pirate!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC, Aurora.**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Yes! I have a companion!"

"Okay, hurry and get these ropes off of me!"

Aurora heard the marines talking about what Luffy did.

"That guy! How the! How did he manage to repel those bullets?"

"That rascal isn't normal. He must have eaten one of the "Devils Fruits"!" Morgan said.

"He ate the ocean's secret treasure? Then, his special ability is due to the fruit?"

Aurora ignored them, too busy helping Luffy untie the ropes.

"Captain, they're gonna take off Zoro's ropes! Don't let him take them off! If guns don't work, then we'll use swords to kill them!"

While the marines charged, Luffy and Aurora frantically tried untying the knots. Of course, Zoro yelling at them to hurry up wasn't helping.

"Luffy, Aurora, Zoro, watch out!"

"Oh! I untied one side!"

"Idiot! Hurry, get me my swords!"

Aurora's eyes and hands glowed as she grabbed the swords, using her other hand to slash through the remaining ropes.

"All who oppose me must perish!"

KLANG!

The sound resounded throughout the grounds. Zoro managed to block all of the marine's swords with his; one in each hand and one in his mouth. Everyone was surprised, even Morgan.

"What the…?"

"Cool!"

"Unbelievable…!" Aurora breathed out.

"All of you better not move! You move… and I'll kill you!"

Aurora looked at the marines. They were scared stiff.

"I already told you I'd be a pirate… either way, after this incident with the marines I'll be an outlaw too… but its okay… I still have my own goals! I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not… bad guy, good guy, it no longer matters! As long as my name is known world-wide! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

"Good! To be the world's number one swordsman! Since you wanna be the Pirate King's crew member, if you can't even accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!"

"Heh. Well said!"

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? HURRY UP AND FINISH THOSE THREE OFF!" Morgan cried.

"Zoro duck!" Luffy pulled his leg back. "Gomu-gomu…" And sent it out and around, sending the Marines flying. "Leg sweeper!"

Morgan stared in shock at how easily his men were taken down.

"Super! Very cool!"

Aurora breathed out a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her racing heart.

"What are you?"

"I am… a rubber-man!"

Aurora heard the marines start talking about the two.

"Ru… rubber-man?"

"Captain! We can't kill these two!"

"They're too strong…"

"Any… anyways… we can't defeat Zoro…"

"This is an order… whoever just said that… get a gun and kill yourself! I don't need… useless soldiers! That's an order!"

Aurora frowned at the outrageous command. What was even more outrageous was they actually obeyed the order.

"What the hell do these dumb marines think they're doing?"

Luffy started running towards them. "I'm the marine's worst enemy! If you have the guts then execute me!"

"Luffy-san! Defeat these marines!"

"People like you, without status… have no right to oppose me! I am Marine Captain Axe-Hand-Morgan!"

"My name is Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

"Go to hell!" Morgan yelled, taking a swing at Luffy. He managed to dodge by jumping in the air. Good thing too since the blow took out the fence behind him.

"No way…" Aurora whispered, staring in shock.

"Wah! The fence broke in half just like that!"

Aurora glanced over at Koby and then focused on the fight. While still in the air, Luffy kicked Morgan in the face sending him to the ground. But Morgan got back up.

"You little bastard!" Morgan brought his axe back as Luffy came forward.

"Go to hell!" Morgan swung his axe down, but Luffy managed to twist out of the way. The axe landed where Luffy used to be.

"I'm not dead yet!" Luffy kicked Morgan in the face again, sending him to the ground.

"Too… too strong…" Koby muttered.

"Captain Morgan… can only be kicked around!"

Luffy started to punch Morgan. "Some great marine you are… destroyed Koby's dreams and goals…"

"WAIT!"

Luffy paid no heed and punched Morgan.

"You idiot! I told you to wait!"

Aurora looked over to see Helmeppo holding a gun to Koby's head.

"If you want this guy to survive, then don't move! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!"

"Helmeppo-sama!"

"No chance." Aurora whispered, releasing her wings and throwing a feather at Helmeppo's hand. It became razor-sharp and sliced straight through, causing Helmeppo to drop the gun.

"W-What the …?"

"MY HAND!" Helmeppo screeched. Aurora nodded at Luffy. He understood and pulled his arm back.

"Gomu-gomu…"

"LUFFY! BEHIND YOU!"

"Pistol!"

"Daddy! Hurry!"

Aurora jumped out of the way as Helmeppo was sent flying by Luffy's punch. She saw Morgan fall over backwards and in his place was Zoro.

"Zoro!"

"Leave it to me! Captain!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC, Aurora.**

**Please enjoy and remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"The Captain lost!"

"Captain Morgan has been defeated!"

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us." Zoro said, sheathing his swords. The marines looked at each other, before erupting in cheers.

"YES! WE'RE FREE! WE ARE OUT OF MORGAN'S CONTROL! LONG LIVE MARINES!"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, looking confused. "They seem to be happy that Morgan was defeated!"

"Everyone hated Morgan!"

Suddenly, Zoro collapsed.

"Zoro?"

"Zoro-san!"

Aurora ran over to Zoro and knelt next to him. "Don't worry, he'll be fine once he gets something to eat and gets some rest."

* * *

"I'm full! Haven't eaten for nine days, almost starved to death!"

"Then it's impossible for you to last a month!"

"I think it's impossible for anyone." Aurora timidly added. Rika nudged the older girl in the leg, a way of telling her to stop being so shy.

"You're so scrawny, how come you can still eat more than me!"

"Sorry… even I ate quite a lot…" Koby apologized.

"Don't worry! Keep eating, you saved our town!"

"Onii-chan, you're so strong!

"Yep! I'm strong! I'll get stronger later on!"

"Oh yea, what are your plans next?" Zoro asked.

"I'm going to head for the Grand Line!"

"What? You're saying crazy things again! Just you two, how can you enter the Grand Line? Don't you understand? The world's strongest pirates all gather there!"

"We're going for One Piece… it won't hurt to head that direction!"

"Zoro-san, even you're saying this rubbish!"

"What are you so worried about, it's not like you're coming with us…"

"Even though I'm not going I'll still worry about you guys!

Zoro sweat dropped at this. Aurora put her tea down, listening to the conversation.

"Luffy-san… even though we just met…"

"But we are friends!" Luffy interrupted. "Yep! Even though we have to part, we'll always be friends!"

Aurora smiled and leaned back in her chair, returning to her tea.

"I never had friends growing up… every time I would be picked on… no one would ever stand up for me. But the three of you… taught me to live by my dream!"

"That's why we're headed for the Grand Line."

"Yea!"

"Hmm… that's true… No! No! What I meant is, you're too reckless…"

Zoro tapped Koby's forehead with his katana. "First of all, you'd better worry about yourself! Even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you're still a small pirate. Don't underestimate the marine's ability to gather information. If they know your past, they won't let you join for sure!"

Aurora silently nodded her head in agreement. After a moment of silence Koby spoke.

"I just thought of something."

Everyone looked at him curiously, including Aurora.

"Aurora, what are you gonna do?" Koby asked the half-angel. She put her tea down, folding her hands in her lap.

"I don't know… stay here, probably." she responded. She looked between the three of them. Then Aurora saw Luffy grin broadly at her.

"Why don't you come with me and Zoro?"

"I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Please! It'll be fun!"

"Becoming a pirate, and going to the Grand Line…" Aurora pondered. "Guess it could be fun…"

"YAHOO!"

"Excuse me!" someone interrupted. Aurora cocked her head and saw a marine at the door.

"We are wondering, are you really pirates?"

"Yes, I just found my first 2 crew members, so that would make us pirates now!"

"Even though you're pirates, you saved our town and base. For that we are grateful. But since you are pirates… as marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer. Please leave this place immediately. As for the events that occurred here, we'll be reporting it to headquarters."

Outside Aurora could hear the townspeople going into a frenzy.

"Hey marines! What kind of bullshit are you saying?"

"They are this town's saviors!"

"Hmm, well then… let's go!" Luffy said, getting up out of his chair.

"Luffy-san…"

"Are you really leaving Onii-san, Onee-chan?" Rika asked. They didn't say a word. Luffy and Zoro got up and started walking. Aurora silently went over to Ririka and hugged the woman.

"Thanks for your hospitality. I'll never forget you." She whispered in her ear. The young woman then knelt in front of Rika and hugged her.

"You're the best little sister a girl could ask for. Never forget me."

"I won't." Rika whispered back. Aurora stood, following after the two men.

"Aren't you with their group?" a marine questioned Koby.

"I…I…I'm not… not… I'm not with them!" Koby stuttered out. Aurora chanced a glance at Luffy and saw him smile.

"Please hold on… is he telling the truth?"

The three of them stopped and turned to the marine.

"I know what this guy used to do."

"Luffy-san?" Koby questioned.

"I can't remember where, but he used to be with this fat female pirate… I think her name was Alvida."

"Stop… don't say anymore…"

"It was a fat and ugly female pirate, this guy spent two years there…" Luffy continued.

"SHUT UP!" Koby yelled, punching Luffy. As Luffy fell backwards, Aurora saw him smile. She glanced at Zoro to see him doing the same thing.

"You! You deserve a beating!" Luffy cried, punching Koby back. "Damn you! You deserve a beat down!"

"Both of you stop it!" the marine cried. "I won't allow this town to get in anymore fights!"

"Hey! You went overboard!"

"Stop it Luffy!" Aurora scolded gently as she and Zoro grabbed him.

"I know he isn't your friend! Leave this town immediately!"

The three of them left, leaving Koby to deal with this on his own.

* * *

_Down at the Docks…_

"Nice act! Even though he's been a pirate before, it won't be such a big deal!" Zoro said.

"I believe Koby will become stronger and more independent in the future!"

"Time to go or else there's no telling what'll happen! Not leaving anything behind, that's what pirates are all about!"

"Hahah! That's what I'm saying!"

"Lu…Lu…Luffy-san!" It was Koby. "Thank you very much! I will never forget you for the rest of my life!"

"I've never seen a marine saluting pirates!"

"You see something new every day." Aurora said, smiling at Koby.

"Koby! We'll meet again someday!"

"GROUP SALUTE!"

Luffy and Aurora stood and waved back at Koby and the marines as they set sail. Soon the group was out of sight.

"YAHOOO! WE'RE OFF! GRAND LINE! HERE WE COME!"

_After the addition of Pirate-Hunter Zoro and the half-angel, Aurora, into his crew, Luffy begins his journey once again. But they don't know there are only more and more difficult challenges ahead of them…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC, Aurora. **

**We are officially in the Buggy Arc! Whoo! Aurora's first major fight will be coming up in a few chapters. It's gonna be great!**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Ugh… I'm so hungry…"

Aurora sighed, trying to ignore Luffy's whining. The boat was drifting in the middle of the sea… and they all were hungry. The group forgot one little detail before they left.

_Food._

No supplies at all. And they were just aimlessly drifting because they had no map. Hopefully, they could find land soon.

"It's funny that you have absolutely no navigation skills."

"Why? I've always been wandering! You're like me too, wandering and capturing pirates for rewards."

"I don't remember me saying that I live completely off of rewards!" Zoro retorted. "I was searching for a man, that's why I left to the sea. But now I can't find my way home. I had no choice but to start hunting pirates for a living, just to get a little bit for the living expenses…"

"Oh, so you're lost?" Luffy replied.

"Shut up! You're the one who's lost! Geez… never heard of pirates who don't know how to navigate! How do you expect to get to the Grand Line like this? You should hurry and find a crewmate who knows how to navigate!"

"And someone who knows how to cook, and someone for singing…"

"Idiot! What are you going off on!"

Aurora tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Luffy has a point about the cook thing."

Right after she said that, both men collapsed on the deck.

"Sooooo hungry!" they whined. Aurora sweat dropped.

"Oh! A bird!" she heard Zoro say.

"Looks pretty tasty…" That was Luffy. "Let's eat it!"

"How are you going to eat it?"

"I'll go get it! Gomu gomu…"

Aurora turned to stare at Luffy, wondering what he was doing.

"ROCKET!"

"Can't believe he thought of that…" Zoro said, looking up at Luffy. Aurora followed his gaze and sweat dropped.

"AHHHH! HELP!"

"Luffy!" Aurora shouted.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Zoro started rowing, trying to keep up with the bird… and Luffy.

"Hey… stop the boat!"

"The boat over there, stop!"

Aurora perked up when she heard the voices.

"Huh? There are people in trouble here too?" Zoro muttered.

Aurora called out to them. "We don't have time to stop! You'll have to get on yourselves!"

"What did you say?" they shrieked. They grabbed on as best they could, when the boat sped by them.

"Heh! Your climbing skills aren't bad!" Zoro commented.

"Whew… thank god!" one said. "Why are these guys so reckless!"

Aurora glanced at them and then froze when they got out weapons.

"Hey! Stop the boat! This is the pirate Buggy-sama's territory…"

"WHAT!" Zoro questioned. Aurora sat there frozen. They launched themselves at Zoro. Aurora squeaked and her wings came out as she flew up into the sky.

* * *

"We didn't know you were Pirate-Hunter Zoro! We're really sorry…"

Aurora glanced at the three men while Zoro glared at them.

"You three made us lose track of our friend!" Zoro said, still glaring at them. "Oh yea, why were the three of you drifting in the middle of the ocean?"

"Yes yes yes! Good question, you finally asked!" one said.

"That girl!"

"Yea! That bad girl!"

"But she's real cute too!"

"The three of us just finished robbing a ship, and on the way back…"

The trio told them of the woman that tricked them. She stole their ship and the treasure, leaving them stranded. A storm hit and wrecked the ship, while the woman got away.

"She can predict the weather… this girl must be something special! Wonder if she'd join us…" Zoro pondered.

"If I find her, I'm gonna kill her!"

"First we got to get our loot back!"

"Yea… if we go back empty-handed, Buggy-sama will…"

"Who's Buggy?" Aurora shyly asked.

"He's our pirate leader, haven't you ever heard of Buggy the Clown? He's a dangerous man who ate one of the Devil's Fruit."

"Ate a Devil Fruit…?" Zoro asked.

* * *

"We're here Master Zoro, Miss Aurora!"

Zoro and Aurora got off the boat. She surveyed the town, tugging her shirt down.

"What's this…? The village is empty?"

"I can't see anyone around…" Aurora whispered softly. "It's like a ghost town"

"The truth is our Buggy pirate fleet is here at the moment, raiding this town."

Aurora's eyes narrowed at the men.

"What do we do? What can we say to Captain Buggy? We've got nothing now…"

"We'll just have to tell him the truth! We've no other choice, since that bitch will be out somewhere on the sea by now." The leader said.

"We better meet that 'Buggy' guy then… cause we might be able to get some information about Luffy." Zoro said. Aurora walked up to the trio of men.

"Where's your Captain?" she questioned politely. They sneered at her and she frowned.

"Answer or I'll let my friend deal with you."

They gulped and looked at the half-angel fearfully.

"He's at the tavern in the middle of town…"

Satisfied with the answer, she headed back over to Zoro. They started heading in that direction but Aurora stopped. Looking over her shoulder, she called, "You better not be lying."

They seemed to go blue in the face, while she turned back around, continuing to walk with Zoro.

* * *

'Why did I let Zoro lead?' Aurora questioned herself.

One thing she learned about Zoro… he had no sense of direction.

While Aurora was mentally berating herself, the whole town shook. Her wings came out so as to steady herself in the air. Zoro ran to where the shot came from and Aurora flew after. They soon reached the tavern and Aurora pulled in her wings. A commotion was going on up on the roof.

"Let's go." Zoro said, starting to climb up to the roof.

It was an easy climb, and they soon found themselves looking over the ledge. Aurora saw the man they were looking for.

Buggy the Clown was exactly what his name depicted. He had blue hair sticking out from under an orange captain's hat. He also had a big red nose and face paint.

Aurora suppressed a giggle at his outfit.

Her laughter quickly died when she saw Luffy bound inside a steel cage with a cannon pointed at him.

Next to the cannon was a girl who looked around Aurora's age. She had orange hair that ended above her shoulders. It curled slightly at the end, while a small section of it fell in front of her left ear. She had brown eyes and wore a short-sleeved white shirt with blue stripes. She also wore a beige skirt with two circles on the side that were white on the outside and brown on the inside and brown ankle boots.

It looked like the others wanted her to light the fuse on the cannon. She seemed hesitant though and one of the pirates came up and lit the fuse for her. The girl then assembled a hidden staff and swung at the pirate, knocking him to the ground. The others seemed as surprised as she was.

"NAMI YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I ACTUALLY GAVE YOU THE HONOR OF LIGHTING THE FUSE BECAUSE YOU'RE MY CREW MEMBER!"

"What, you're saving me now?" Luffy asked the girl called Nami.

"You idiot, shut up! I did that not with that purpose! Even though it was an act, I don't want to become anything like an evil pirate! Pirates stole the life of someone who was precious to me! I hate pirates more than anything!"

"Aah… so that's why you don't like pirate…" Luffy muttered. After a pause he seemed to realize something. "THE FUSE IS BURNING! I'M GONNA DIE!" Luffy yelled, chomping on the bars.

"YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR PEOPLE PLAYING SKILLS TO THAT, YOU BITCH! KILL HER, PAINFULLY!" Buggy ordered.

Four of his men charged her. She swung her staff, but they dodged. She dropped it, instead focusing on the fuse. She reached for it and put it out the only way she could… with her hands.

"Behind you!"

The four men moved in on her, but ran into the sides of Zoro's swords. Nami looked behind in surprise. Aurora moved next to her.

"Zoro, Aurora!" Luffy cried, obviously glad to see the two. The pirates started talking amongst themselves.

"Are you hurt?" Aurora gently asked Nami.

"I'm okay…" she replied. She heard Zoro walk over to them.

"Yah… thank goodness. You actually found this place! Get me outta this thing quick!"

"You!" Zoro started. "Is this your idea of fun! You get caught by a bird and got carried away, and now when we finally find you, you're in a cage! Stupid!"

"Hey that guy… Z-Zoro? Did he say his name was Zoro?" one of the pirates asked. "The Pirate Hunter Zoro! Why the hell is he talking with a thief!"

Nami was as confused as everyone else. "The crew member he was talking about… was the Pirate Hunter Zoro…! I don't understand…!"

"You're definitely Zoro… are you aiming for my head?" Buggy asked.

"No, I've no interest in that." Zoro replied. "I'm no longer a Pirate Hunter because I have quit…"

"But I have some interest, if I kill you, my name will become more famous." Buggy said.

"If you don't wanna die, then just leave me alone."

"OOOOOHHH! KILL HIM CAPTAIN! SEND ZORO OFF!" the men cheered.

Aurora frowned as she looked over at the men.

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon be covered in blood!"

"Fine, if that's what you want!" Zoro said, drawing his swords. In one move Zoro had sliced off Buggy's arm, leg, and mid-section.

"Huh! That guy's so weak!" Luffy cried.

"Oh my god!" Nami said. The members of Buggy's crew started laughing.

"Something's not right..." Aurora said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC, Aurora.**

**Enjoy, and please remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Buggy lay on the ground in pieces. The knife that had been in his hand was stuck in the rooftop.

"He died really easily…" Zoro said.

"Hehehehe…"

Aurora looked at the crewmembers suspiciously.

"Hey Zoro! Hurry and get me outta this thing!" Luffy shouted. Aurora glanced over at him briefly and then at Nami. She looked to be in shock.

'What's going on with these pirates? Their leader's dead but now they're laughing!' Nami thought.

"This thing won't open without a key. These iron bars won't slice." Zoro told Luffy.

"That's true."

"Hehehehe! AAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What is so funny! Just give us the key!" Zoro demanded. "I don't want to fight you guys!"

"They're pretty weird…" Luffy said. Aurora silently agreed with Luffy.

"Ugh…!" Zoro grunted.

Aurora looked over at him and her eyes widened in shock. He had been stabbed. But that wasn't what shocked her. It was the fact that Buggy's hand stabbed him… without being attached to his body.

"Zoro?"

"What? That hand!"

"What the…!" Aurora gasped.

"KAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zoro was able to pull the blade out of his side. It floated in mid-air, dripping blood.

"Damn it! What the hell is it!" Zoro wondered, clutching his side. "The hand…! The hand is floating in the air!"

"The Bara Bara Fruit!"

Zoro's eyes widened and Aurora felt hers do the same.

"That's the name of the Devil's Fruit that I ate! No matter how you try to slice me up, you can't because I'm a sectioned man!" Buggy explained, his body parts reattaching.

"He stuck his body back together! I thought the Devil's Fruit was just a myth!"

"A sectioned man?" Luffy questioned. "That guy's a monster!"

"I see I've missed your vital body parts… Roronoa Zoro! But it's still a pretty serious injury. It was an okay victory!"

'I actually knew that guy had eaten some kind of Devil's Fruit….. I was careless! He's winning for sure now. Dammit, I came to save Luffy but look at me now!' Zoro thought.

"Hiyaa- The captain's so cool!" the crewmates cheered. "Go kill him off! Send 'em away!"

'This is dangerous! The situation's reversed!' Nami thought worriedly. 'If I just stand here like an idiot those three, and obviously I also, will be killed!'

'We have to get out of here!' Aurora thought worriedly.

"Stabbing from the back, that's dirty! You big nose!" Luffy shouted. The members of Buggy's crew looked shocked he said that. Buggy on the other hand…

"That idiot, he could've said anything but that!" Nami said from next to Aurora.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE!"

Buggy's hand came off and flew toward Luffy, blade in the hand.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted.

"Ehck…"

"I swear, I'm gonna take you down!" Luffy declared, breaking the blade between his teeth. Aurora sighed in relief and smiled gently.

"Oho… Take me down?" Buggy asked. "PUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're gonna take me down? You're hilarious! You four are gonna die right now on the spot! PUHAHAHAHA!"

"Everything's finished! We're dead!" Nami said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So you have the will to die, Straw-Hat? And just exactly how do you plan to take me down in this situation? Boys! Laugh at him!"

"RUN AWAY! ZORO! AURORA!" Luffy shouted.

"What!" Zoro and Aurora questioned.

"Hey… your friends came to rescue you, but you're telling them to run away! How about you!"

Zoro and Aurora looked at each other then at Luffy.

"Ok." Zoro said.

'Oh dammit! Pirates are definitely hard to understand. That's something I hate about them! I better hurry and think of a way to escape myself!' Nami thought in distress.

"Stupid idiot! You think I'm going to let you go Roronoa Zoro! Bara Bara Cannon!" Buggy shouted, his hands detaching from his body.

Aurora used her powers to put up a shield as Zoro ran.

"KAHAHAHAHA! Zoro's running away! You think you can escape from Captain Buggy!"

Aurora smiled when she saw where Zoro was headed. He managed to lift the cannon so it faced the opposite direction.

"Could it be!"

"KHHAAAA!" Buggy's crew cried. "He pointed the cannon in our direction!"

"AAAAHCK!" Buggy screeched. "That thing still has a "Buggy Special Cannonball" in it!"

"WAAH!" Luffy cried in amazement.

"Oi, I need a light!" Zoro shouted at Nami.

"Eh?"

"Hurry!"

"Yes… Yes!"

"STOP IT!" Buggy yelled. "DUCK!"

The cannon went off and the Buggy Special Cannonball flew, leaving a giant cloud of dust.

"This is a good time to go. Who are you anyways?"

"I… I'm a thief." Nami replied.

"That kid is our… navigator!" Luffy stated with a grin.

"You're an idiot, aren't you? You're still on about that? If you've got time to say things like that then how about thinking of a way to get outta that cage?"

"Hey, that's a good idea… I'll do that."

"No, it's okay." Zoro said. "You just stay in the cage!"

"Dammit I'm not gonna let them escape!" Buggy yelled.

"Arggh!" Zoro grunted, trying to lift the cage.

"Hey Zoro, its okay! Your stomach is gonna pop out if you do this!"

"If it wants to pop out, then let it!"

"Hey!" Nami cried.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll do it my way!" Zoro said, finally lifting up the cage. "Don't butt in by saying anything!"

"Zoro…" Aurora whispered. She went over to him, pressing a hand against the wound. "At least let me make it bearable."

Zoro glanced down at the half-angel before nodding. "Fine. But make it quick."

'Why is he doing such things!' Nami wondered. 'He's just a pirate!'

"Where did those four go?" Buggy questioned.

"They've gone Captain!"

"Zoro! Nami! Even the cage?"

"No way! That cage took five people to drag it up here!"

"Crap, it's been stolen!" a crewmate cried.

"What has?" Buggy demanded.

"The cage's key… it's gone!

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"EHCK!" Luffy grunted when Zoro put the cage down. Zoro was panting and holding his semi-healed wound.

"Dammit, if this cage would just open! Open!"

"We're in a dangerous situation here!" Zoro said. "But what's been started must be finished I suppose!"

* * *

_Later…_

Nami and Aurora were walking around town, looking for the guys. The girls found them lying in the middle of the street… with a… dog?

"Stupid dog!"

"Dammit… I don't have enough blood!"

"Guys…" Aurora tentatively said.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" Nami asked. "If you just lie around here in the middle of the street Buggy will definitely find you!"

"Hey it's Aurora… and our navigator!"

"Says who!" Nami shouted. "I just came to repay my debt to you, because you saved my life back there."

"Repay?" Luffy asked.

Aurora smiled. "You'll see…"

Nami took the key and threw it in front of the cage.

"The key! You stole the cage key!"

"Yeah… even if I think so myself it was a really dumb thing to do… because of that I couldn't steal any of the treasure."

"The cage was such a problem I thought we were gonna just die from the headache it gave us!"

"Phew… making such a difficult escape's reward is finally shining through."

Luffy went to grab the key, but the dog got to it. It grabbed it with its mouth and swallowed it. They all looked on in shock.

"YOU STUPID DOG!" Luffy yelled, strangling it. "Spit it out, that thing you just swallowed isn't food!"

"Umm… Luffy… please don't do that." Aurora told her Captain.

"Oi! You people! Don't do anything to Shushu!"

She turned around to see who was speaking. It was an old man decked out in armor and had a spear.

"Shushu?"

"Who're you mister?" Zoro asked.

"I'm the village's leader, or in other words, the chief, Boodle!"

After introductions, Boodle took the group to his house so Zoro could rest.

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked, still inside the cage.

"I let him sleep at my house since it's just next door. Even though I told him that there's a doctor at the shelter, he won't listen and says that it'll get better after sleeping. Even though it's an enormous injury!"

"I would've healed it further, but Zoro was against it." Aurora commented.

"Is this dog's name Shushu?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah."

"What is he doing here?"

"He's guarding this store. "Boodle explained. "I just came to give him some food…"

"AA! You're right." Nami exclaimed. "Now that I'm looking carefully it's a store… I see it's a pet food store."

"The owner of this place is my friend, and ten years ago… he opened this store with Shushu. This precious store is filled with cherished memories for the two, although I like it too…" Boodle explained. "Look at these wounds. They're definitely from fighting with those pirates and protecting this store."

Nami spoke up. "But then, no matter how precious it is, what kind of thing is making a dog guard a store with pirates as the enemy? The store owner is with the other people at the shelter right?"

"No… that guy… he's already gone to the next world because of a sickness. Three months ago he was hospitalized and then…"

"Then… could it be the dog's continuing, just waiting for his owner to return?" Aurora wondered.

"That's what everyone says… but I see it in a different way. Since Shushu's an intelligent dog, he knows that his owner's already passed away."

"Then why still guard the store…?" Nami asked.

"Obviously, this store is a treasure to Shushu. He loved his owner so much and since this is the only property left by the owner, I think he'll continue to guard this store. It's an unendurable thing. I tried to take him into the shelter a few times, but he won't take a step away from this place… if I just left him here, I think that he'd stay until he starved to death."

"RRROOOOOOAAARRRR!"

Aurora's head snapped in the direction the roar came from and so did Nami and Boodle's.

"Wh… What is it, that roaring noise!"

"Th… That is that guy! The Beast Trainer Mohji!"

"RUN AWAY!" Nami and Boodle cried, actually running away.

"Wait!" Aurora called after them.

"Oi, now something's coming up. Give me that key you little thing." Luffy demanded. Shushu just woofed at him. Aurora jumped back when a man riding a lion came close.

"Well I found two guys… I'm Buggy's pirate crew member, The Beast Trainer Mohji."

"GGRRRRRR!" the lion growled.

"Hohoho….. so the people you were with just ditched you, except for this one? Poor thing, and you tried so hard to run away. Captain Buggy is pretty mad… you guys have committed a serious crime."

"Heck, are you supposed to be wearing a weird fur cap like that?"

Aurora fell over at Luffy's question, making a pile of dust rise up.

"WHAT!" Mohji squawked. "You idiot, watch what you're saying! This is my hair!"

"That just makes it even weirder."

"SHUDDUP! You… You're in the cage… so you don't know how scary I am. I'm telling you, there is no animal in this world that won't obey me! That includes that dog over there. Shake a paw."

Shushu didn't listen and bit Mohji.

"AAAAHCK!"

Aurora smiled proudly at the dog while Mohji recovered.

"You're just nameless common thieves."

"You gave up on the dog?" Luffy randomly asked. Mohji ignored his question and looked menacingly at the two.

"I have no reason not to kill you. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is."

"GRRRRR!"

"I don't want to!"

"Neither do I." Aurora stated, even though she was a bit scared.

"KILL 'EM RICHIE!"

"GRRR!"

Aurora jumped out of the way as Richie tore the cage open.

"YAHOO! The cage's finally opened!" Luffy cheered. But neither of them expected what was next. Richie used his paw to send the cage into a building. Aurora tried to fly away but got caught behind it and was sent into the building as well.

"ROOOARR!"

"That was instantaneous! They talk back to me and that's what they get. Okay Richie, let's go find Roronoa Zoro." Mohji stopped speaking when Richie growled.

"What's up? Look at that… it's a pet food store. Goodness Richie… hurry up and finish your meal."

Shushu stood before the store, growling at the pair.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Huh… what a shock. We ended up all the way here at the other side." Luffy observed. Aurora groaned, shaking off the blow. She'd managed to put a shield around herself at the last minute.

"But now I'm out of that stuffy cage! Okay, from now on after I get rid of these people, I'm gonna make Nami the Thief our navigator!"

Aurora merely smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As I've said many times before, I do not own One Piece. I only own Aurora.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"AAAH!"

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed curiously.

"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO SURVIVE!"

"Can't we be alive?" Luffy asked the two.

"You smashed through a house, but you appear to be perfectly fine, which is too weird!" Nami shouted, pointing at the house.

"I don't care if it's weird." Luffy commented.

"What is your purpose here?" Boodle asked us. "Why are you fighting those pirates?"

"I just chose my goal a moment ago! It's getting the Grand Line map and a navigator!" Luffy told Boodle. Then he started to walk away.

"I'm gonna go see Zoro for a minute and come back. That fur cap guy appears to be looking for him."

"You idiot, don't! This time you're really going to get eaten by that lion!"

"I'll go with you." Aurora told Luffy, the both of them ignoring Boodle. They had just walked around the corner when they heard something.

"Woof woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!"

It was Shushu barking!

Aurora looked at Shushu and her eyes widened.

His owner's pet store… it was on fire!

"Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!" Shushu kept barking. "Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof woof! Woof! Woof!"

Aurora's eyes glazed over as she remembered what Boodle had told them.

"_Obviously this store, is a treasure to Shushu. He loved his owner so much and since this is the only property left by the owner, I think he'll continue to guard the store."_

Something snapped in Aurora at that moment and she looked over at Luffy. He had the same look in his eyes and she knew they had the same idea.

It was time to find Mohji and Richie!

* * *

It didn't take long to find the two. When they did, Luffy and Aurora stood in their path.

"You two…! Weren't you just…! Killed a while ago…!"

"I can't die that easily because I'm a rubberman." Luffy told Mohji with a smile.

"And I can't die due to this necklace." Aurora explained, tapping the yellow gem.

"Rubberman? I can understand that you may have incredible Devil's luck but I think you got a little hurt in the head… hearing you say words so ridiculous."

Mohji jumped off Richie and he sped toward them.

"Coming within my sight again was a dumb thing to do! This time I'll send you to the Netherworld!"

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Richie roared.

"I got this." Aurora told Luffy, stepping in front of him. She bowed her head, her hair shadowing her face. Aurora's fists were clenched at her sides.

"You think a lion…" She looked up, her eyes glowing a light yellow. "Can actually kill me?"

Aurora thrust one of her hands out. A bright yellow light erupted from it and sent Richie flying into a nearby building

"Wha-! What the hell is that! Richie!"

Her eyes stopped glowing and Aurora lowered her hand. Mohji looked at the girl fearfully.

"You… what are you!"

"Let's just say I'm not completely human…"

Mohji shook and held up his hands in surrender. "O… okay! I'll give you everything that you want! A… and I'll apologize! Sorry!"

"We don't need an apology…" Luffy began. "Because it won't bring back Shushu's treasure. And you…" Luffy looked up with rage in his eyes. "We came to get payback from you!"

"Aahck!" Mohji choked out when Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed his neck.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Luffy pulled his other arm back.

"AA… AAHHHH, HEY! P… PLEASE, I BEG YOU TO STOOOOOOOOP! SOMEONE SA…!"

That was all Mohji got out before Luffy punched him into the ground.

* * *

When Luffy and Aurora got back, Shushu, Nami, and Boodle were in front of the burned down store.

"This guy, that guy…! Pirates are all the same…!" Nami ranted. "Crushing everything precious to others!"

Boodle stood next to her, not saying a word.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed, drawing their attention to the two.

"Oho Mr. Pirate and his crewmate, so you're still alive! I thought you would have finally been finished off by that lion…"

"Hey… what are you saying?" Boodle asked Nami.

"Before you get your pirate pals over to raid this village, why don't you just go to hell!"

"Can't you stop?" Boodle asked, restraining Nami.

"You think that you can hurt me?" Luffy asked, sticking his tongue out at her. "Bleh!"

"WHAT?" Nami shrieked. "Okay, so you wanna fight me, huh! Stupid pirate!"

"Will you just stop it!" Boodle pleaded, still keeping a hold on Nami. "Why are you acting like this!"

Luffy ignored him, walking over to Shushu. He set a box of pet food down on the ground in front of Shushu.

"That…"

"That's the only one that we could bring back!" Luffy told the dog. "The rest was eaten up if you can believe me!"

'Those guys… they fought with the lion and came back… for that dog…' Nami thought.

"It was admirable! You fought well." Luffy paused. "Well, I couldn't see it… but I know basically what has happened!"

Shushu, who had sat quietly, grabbed the box and walked away. Then he looked back at the two.

"Woof!"

"Yeah! You be strong too!"

"Good luck!" Aurora called after Shushu.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Ha-ha…" Nami got out, looking on at the scene before her. Then she walked over to the two. Luffy and Aurora looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry for screaming at you!" she apologized.

"It's okay." Luffy replied, getting up from his spot on the ground. "You lost someone important to you because of pirates. You've been through a lot, haven't you? You don't need to say anything…"

Nami looked at Luffy, a smile on her face.

"OOOOO….! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE…!" Boodle shouted.

"What!" Nami wondered.

"It's just so miserable, so miserable! Shushu and you youngsters are fighting like this…! But why is it that I, being the village chief, can only watch our village being trampled!"

"Wait, Chief, calm down!" Nami told him.

"To a real man, there are some fights that cannot be avoided! Isn't that right, kid!"

"That's right, mister!" Luffy answered.

"Don't encourage him!" Nami roared.

"40 years ago!" Boodle started. "This place was just barren wasteland! From there we built everything as a fresh start."

"_Let's build our village here. And forget the last village which was destroyed by the pirates…"_

"At first it was tiny, and merely had a few small houses. But the population of villagers increased little by little, and we built more houses and stores and tried our very best! This place has now grown into a successful harbor village! This village was made by the old people! It's a village we made! This village and the villagers are my treasure! What kind of chief doesn't protect his own village! I'm going to fight!" Boodle finished, raising his spear. Not a second later, another one of Buggy's bombs went off.

It was right near them!

Aurora put up a shield, but the group was still sent flying.

"GRRR! EVEN MY HOUSE!"

"AAHHH! ZORO WAS SLEEPING IN THERE!"

Aurora looked on in horror, silently praying that Zoro was somehow okay.

"Is he dead! The kid with the waist band?"

"Hey, Zoro! Are you still alive!" Luffy yelled out. "Huh?"

Aurora looked at where Luffy was and saw a shadow. There in all the rubble sat Zoro!

"Yeah… that was some bad way to wake me up."

"What a relief! You're alive!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Thank goodness." Aurora breathed out, clasping her hands together as she headed over to the swordsman. "You didn't sustain anymore injuries, did you?"

"And just how is it that you survived…?" Nami asked. They were interrupted by Boodle.

"It feels as though my chest is being scraped out! Do you think I'll allow pirates to trample all over us again!"

"Chief!" Nami exclaimed.

"For a "horse-skeleton like guy" who suddenly pops out! He has absolutely no right to trample all over our 40 years! I AM THE CHIEF! I won't leave and let this village be treated this way!" Boodle cried, charging off. "Alright, I'm going to fight!"

"W…Wait a minute, Chief!" Nami said, grabbing hold of him.

"Let go of me, kid!"

"Those people are dangerous! So what's the point in going! This is too reckless!"

Boodle turned to them, tears in his eyes and shouted. "I KNOW IT'S RECKLESS!"

Nami looked at him in shock, while the other three had impassive faces.

"You just wait! Buggy the Clown!" Boodle yelled, running off again.

"The chief…was crying…!"

"Oh really?" Luffy asked Nami. "I didn't see anything."

"For some reason this is starting to feel more fun…" Zoro commented.

"Heehee-heehee, I agree!" Luffy said.

"How can you still laugh!"

"Don't worry!" Luffy told Nami. "I like that old man! I'm not going to let him die!"

"How can you still laugh in this kinda situation? Where the hell does your confidence come from!"

"Our destination is the Grand Line. Now we're going to go steal that map again!" Luffy remarked. "Will you join us? You need the map too, don't you? And the treasure…"

Nami seemed shocked, but answered. "I'm not going to become a pirate… rather than 'partners' let's just say we're 'cooperating' helping each other to achieve our goals!"

Nami smacked her hand against his, sealing the deal. Aurora smiled, then she heard Zoro get up. He walked forward, taking his bandana off his bicep and tying it around his head.

"You're going too?" Nami asked. "What about your stomach injury?"

"It's all healed."

"Yeah right!"

"More important than the injury done to my body, is the injury my name suffers because all I did in my last fight was get hurt. Should we go!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Luffy said, cracking his knuckles while Zoro's hand went to his swords.

"I'm dumbfounded…" Nami commented.

"So was I the first time I met the two." Aurora stated, following after her crew.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC, Aurora and Tsuruko.**

**Yay! Aurora's first major fight starts in this chapter. Who is her opponent and what abilities does she have? You'll just have to read and find out!**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

They got there just as Boodle was finishing his speech.

"DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME…! I NEVER WOULD'VE DREAMED THAT I'D REALIZED MY LOVE FOR THIS VILLAGE IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR THE LIKES OF YOU! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Go down there? I don't want to!"

Aurora's eyes widened when Buggy's hand came off and shot toward Boodle. It grabbed Boodle by the neck and held him in the air.

"M…Monster…!"

Boodle then proceeded to punch Buggy's hand, also hitting his neck in the process. He coughed up blood but kept at it.

"It hurts dammit! Are you an idiot, hitting your own neck…!" Buggy screeched.

"Ehck!"

Buggy then grinned evilly. "Tell me to come down there? Just who do you think you're talking to with such disrespect, old man? Let me tell you who I am!"

'As long as I can't counter-attack at least once, I can't close my eyes!' Boodle thought, still choking.

"Soon Grand Line will be within my grasp…! I'm going to be the man who's got his hands on every treasure that glitters in this world! The world's treasure is mine! In this world, there's gonna be no one but me who's got any 'treasure'!" Buggy ranted. "If this village means that much to you… I suppose you would be greatly honored to become dust with it."

"What the hell, you bastard…! Fight me!"

"Whatever…" Buggy said, pointing the cannon at Boodle. "BLOW IT ALL APART!"

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO THE VILLAGE! FIGHT ME!"

"Huh?" Buggy questioned. "That Straw-Hat…!"

Luffy stood there, holding Boodle up and had a grip on Buggy's hand. His hat covered his eyes, but you could see the grin on his face.

Then he looked up. "I've kept my promise… I've come to beat you!"

Buggy glared at him and reconnected his hand to his body. "So you come without a single trace of fear by your own will…! You morons! YOU'RE ALL SO DEAD!"

"Listen, I don't care whether you fight or not, you guys do as you wish. I'm just here for the map and the treasure." Nami told them.

"We know." Zoro said.

"You can do what you want. Luffy and Zoro will deal with the fighting part. I'm going to tend to Boodle." Aurora said quietly.

"All of… what did you come back for? You four just stay out of this. This is my war! I'm the one who must protect this village! DON'T INTERFERE!" Boodle yelled picking up his spear. What happened next surprised them. Luffy slammed Boodle's face into the wall.

"What…?"

"Huh?"

Zoro just looked on. Aurora looked at Luffy with wide eyes, her jaw dropping.

"YOU…! YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THE CHIEF…?" Nami screamed at Luffy.

"Cause he would just get in the way!" Luffy answered, a grin still on his face.

"That was smart thinking…" Zoro said. "If you had left him alone, without a doubt, he would've charged recklessly. It's safer for him to be unconscious."

Aurora sweat dropped, a nervous look on her face. "Wasn't that a bit harsh though?"

"DON'T DO ANYTHING UNNECCESSARY!" Nami screeched. Aurora jumped slightly, but Luffy and Zoro paid her no attention.

"HEY YOU, HUGE, RED, UGLY… BIG NOSE!" Luffy shouted at Buggy. Everyone was shocked that Luffy said that. Except Buggy… he was just mad.

"FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNONBALL! FIRE!"

Buggy's crew did as they were told and the cannonball flew toward them.

"BE GONE!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? You idiot!" Nami shouted, running away.

"OI, LUFFY!" Zoro shouted. "DODGE IT!"

Aurora stood by Zoro watching as the cannonball got closer.

"Do you think just because of a cannonball… I'll move a single inch?"

When the cannonball got closer, Luffy sucked in a big breath.

"Gomu Gomu… Balloon!"

Aurora smiled when she realized what Luffy was doing. Luffy inflated to a big size and the cannonball didn't even hurt him.

"What the hell is that kid!"

Her smile widened, when the cannonball went back.

"HE BOUNCED IT BACK!"

"Could've said something sooner." Zoro grumbled.

Aurora turned to him. "This is Luffy we're talking about. He does stuff without telling us."

Zoro just looked at her. They broke their gaze when they heard an explosion. The cannonball had hit the building and it was blown to bits.

"Yay! Their number has decreased! Shall we start?"

"What the hell are you!" Nami asked, but no one answered.

"So much for blowing us…" Zoro commented.

"Explain yourself! I don't understand this at all! From the moment you fought with the lion and came back alive! This isn't humanly possible! How the hell did you just swell up like a balloon?"

"Gomu Gomu… Balloon!"

"I'm not asking you for the name!" Nami shouted back.

"Ha Ha Ha…!" someone laughed. The group turned to the wreckage.

"You're chatting around making a lotta noise, like you're not scared…"

"Using their crew as shields…!" Nami gasped. Luffy kept smiling, Zoro had a blank look on his face, and Aurora frowned.

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever received under our pirate flag Captain!"

"I'm so mad, words fail me…"

"Dammit… I was unconscious…! What is this, this mess…!" Mohji said, moving the debris off himself.

"Mohji… so you're still alive…"

"Cabaji! You, what the heck did you do to Richie?"

"… Ah this kitten? I was afraid my clothes might get a little dirty, so I just used him as a shield."

Mohji ran over to the lion. "Hey, Richie! You okay!"

Richie coughed, while Cabaji glared at him. Richie then proceeded to hide behind some of the debris.

"You bastard!" Mohji growled. Then he saw Luffy and Aurora. "EHCK! THE KID IN THE STRAW-HAT AND THAT GIRL WITH THE NECKLACE! CAPTAIN BUGGY, BE CAREFUL OF THOSE TWO! HE ALSO GAINED POWERS FROM THE "DEVIL'S FRUIT"! HE'S A "RUBBER-MAN" AND SHE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN!"

"Rubber-man! And you're not human!" Nami asked, turning to the two.

"Yeah, wanna see…" Luffy asked, stretching his cheeks. Aurora touched her necklace and wings came out of her back. Nami looked at them in shock. Zoro, on the other hand, wasn't surprised considering he'd seen their abilities.

"Devil's Fruit…! That's why he can bounce back Buggy Special Cannonball…"

One of Buggy's hands came off and grabbed Mohji by the neck.

"But Mohji… if you knew that already… WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SO EARLIER!"

"BUT, I DID!" Mohji yelled, as he was thrown toward the group. "OOOOAAAAHH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"You get out of the way!" Luffy said, kicking Mohji.

"Yikes!" Nami said, jumping up to avoid getting hit by Mohji.

"The fight has begun!"

"Buggy's Pirate Fleet's Sanbouchou "Cabaji the Acrobat"! I'll avenge the pain you've caused to my crew!" Cabaji yelled, charging toward Luffy on a unicycle. From next to Aurora, Zoro drew his swords and stepped in front of Luffy to block Cabaji's sword.

"If it's swords, I'm all for it."

"It's an honour, Roronoa Zoro… as a swordsman I get to slay you…"

The three of them noticed that Zoro's wound was bleeding.

"Look Zoro. I think it's better if I do it. You go take a rest." Luffy told him.

'It's the wound he got from fighting the Captain… so he's been taking the pain to stay standing up, such a fool!' Cabaji thought.

"Acrobat technique "Fire Trick"!"

Cabaji blew fire out of his mouth and it went directly in Zoro's face.

"Uwaah!"

While Zoro was stunned, Cabaji kicked his wound.

"KUAAAAHCK!" Zoro groaned. "Damn it!"

"Eh what's this? I didn't even kick you that hard, did I?"

Aurora looked on in horror.

"You dirty bastard!" Nami shouted. "Aiming to the wounded area…!"

"Acrobat technique… "Murder Mist Trick"."

"Some trick…!" Zoro said. "It's just a cloud of dust!"

Cabaji came from the cloud of dust and Zoro had to block his attack. More blood gushed from his wound. Cabaji raised his foot and kicked Zoro's wound again.

"AAAAAHCK!"

"That bastard did it again!" Nami shouted.

"What's wrong?" Cabaji taunted. "A grown man rolling around crying out loud is absolutely pathetic to watch…"

Luffy just stood there watching. Aurora stood frozen, a look of horror on her face. The angel in her wanted to go over there and heal Zoro.

"Because of your partners odd power we've suddenly gone to pieces. Even though you're a "Pirate Hunter", making the Buggy Pirate Fleet your enemy was a big mistake."

Zoro lay on the ground, gasping and clutching his wound.

"Fighting with that injury was already too much from the start! Why are you watching all silent and stone-faced! That guy's gonna die!" Nami shouted at Luffy. He didn't say a word.

"Roronoa Zoro! Go to the next world!" Cabaji yelled, charging toward Zoro. Suddenly, Zoro was kneeling and he blocked the attack, knocking Cabaji down.

"Eh!"

"Oooh!"

"Thank goodness…" Aurora murmured, putting a hand over her heart.

"What an annoying guy! Do you find tearing up my wound that much fun!"

Then, Zoro slashed at his wound, making it even worse.

"What! He cut himself?"

Nami had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Luffy was gritting his teeth.

"Zoro…" Aurora whispered in shock.

Zoro let out a huff. "My goal is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman…"

"What the hell…!"

"Is my condition now satisfying enough for you? Lemme teach you the difference in level between us."

"Waaah… so cool..!" Luffy cheered.

"Roronoa Zoro… you impudent fool…!"

Zoro and Cabaji stood, wielding their swords. Nami, Luffy and Aurora watched from the sidelines.

"Aah…! Just looking at him makes me feel like he's going to collapse any second." Nami said, clutching her head and her side.

"Go Zoro!" Luffy cheered. Aurora stood there, a look of shock on her face.

"To anyone who calls himself a swordsman… I won't allow myself to lose even once to him!"

"Oho… you got a strong determination there… but don't worry. Fighting me with such a serious injury, you can use that as an excuse when I defeat you."

"Nonsense! With this sort of injury, if I lose against the likes of you, my future carries an obvious fate…"

"You asshole…!"

"Hey!" Nami said, laying a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Behind the destroyed pub there's a warehouse. Their treasure is there. And the 'Grand Line' map is probably still with Buggy. Since the pirates are still unconscious, I'll use the moment to slip over there, and after I acquire the warehouse's treasure, I'll make my escape. Since whether you win the fight or not, has nothing to do with me!"

Nami started walking in the direction of the warehouse.

"But if you actually manage to fulfill your part and get the map… let's 'cooperate' again when that happens!"

Nami started to move again. "Then off I go! I wish you a good fight!"

"Okay thanks." Luffy said. Aurora flinched as a harsh wind went by and she could hear the sound of something following behind. Whatever it was, it was headed for Nami.

"Look out!" She shouted.

Aurora flew over and pushed Nami out of the way. Air blasted past her, sending her careening into a building. She bounced off the wall and fell to the ground.

"Aurora!" Luffy cried.

The half-angel sat up, coughing up some blood. Various cuts were on her body, blood dripping from the wounds.

Zoro glanced over and stared at the woman in shock. "Aurora!"

He made to move toward her, but Cabaji got in his way. Zoro glared at the man.

"Your fight's with me, Roronoa Zoro!"

A woman stood beside Buggy, a hand held in front of her. Aurora looked over at Nami and she was frozen.

"Go..." she whispered loudly. Nami looked at her before doing as she said. Aurora looked back at the attacker.

She had purple hair with two strands encased in yellow bands. Her eyes were pink as were the earrings she wore. She wore a thigh-length green dress with light blue shorts underneath. A hat sat atop her head. It was a darker green with rows of sky blue boxes and tiny orange gems adoring it. Four larger, darker orange gems hung on her forehead.

"Mind if I join in, Captain?"

Buggy grunted. "Go ahead, Tsuruko."

The woman, Tsuruko, flashed an evil grin. She held her hands out and her nails started to grow. Aurora's eyes widened and she quickly got up.

Tsuruko ran toward the half-angel, slashing her claws through the air. "Sickle-Sickle Whirlwind!"

Aurora flew as high as she could, barely managing to evade the attack. Once the harsh wind had vanished she flew down to a lower altitude. Tsuruko jumped up and latched onto Aurora with her nails.

Aurora cried out in pain as Tsuruko's nails dug into her. The woman grinned, chuckling slightly.

"Sickle-Sickle Whirlwind!"

Aurora was sent spiraling into a nearby building. Due to the close impact of the attack, the fresh cuts on her body were deeper than the others. The half-angel slowly sat up, clutching her head.

She heard a giggle. "You're not as strong as I thought you'd be."

Aurora glared at the woman. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tsuruko. I am the first woman to ever be a part of the Buggy Pirate Fleet! I also ate the Kama Kama no Mi."

"So that's how you're able to hurt me with air."

Tsuruko smiled. "Exactly."

Aurora slowly stood, her eyes starting to glow yellow. Tsuruko flipped back and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You may have beaten Mohji, but you won't beat me!"

Aurora shook her wings, bits of debris falling off. "We'll see about that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC, Aurora and Tsuruko.**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

_With Zoro…_

"Take a taste of the best trick that I have!" Cabaji shouted, charging toward Zoro with tops in his hand. "Acrobat technique! "One Hundred Tops Typhoon"!"

Zoro fended off the oncoming tops. Meanwhile, Cabaji rode up a wall.

"Acrobat technique! "Wall Riding"!"

Zoro looked up and was shocked to see Cabaji in the air.

"Acrobat technique! "Midsummer Firecrackers Ignition"!"

"Waah, that's high!" Luffy exclaimed, looking up at Cabaji.

"Direct stab!"

Cabaji dived down toward Zoro. Buggy, on the other hand, was getting ready to pull something.

"Ground runner "Bara Bara Cannon"!

Buggy's hand flew toward Zoro, while Cabaji kept coming down.

"Cabaji! I'll grab him in place, so finish Zoro off!"

"Yes, Captain!"

"That bastard!"

* * *

_With Aurora…_

Aurora flew to the left, dodging Tsuruko's attack. She stopped, seeing as how Tsuruko paused in her onslaught.

A smirk played on the woman's lips. "Whirlwind Chaos!"

Aurora's eyes widened when she saw numerous air blades head for her. She flew right and left, up and down, trying to dodge them. One managed to nick her wing and she stopped for one second.

That was all Tsuruko needed.

"Whirlwind Chaos!"

Aurora cried in pain as she was cut by the air blades. The attack seemed endless to Aurora. She was bleeding profusely and it seemed like her angel powers couldn't heal her fast enough.

Tsuruko smirked. "Give up?"

The last of the air blades hit Aurora and she fell to the ground. She forced herself up, glaring at the Kama Kama user.

"Not yet."

Tsuruko growled, using her attack once more. "Whirlwind Chaos!"

Aurora watched as the air blades swiftly made their way toward her.

* * *

_Back With Zoro…_

Buggy's hand kept charging toward Zoro… but suddenly it was stopped by Luffy stomping on it.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Buggy screeched.

"Luffy!" Zoro said in surprise.

"Don't interfere with Zoro's fight!"

"You asshole…" Buggy growled.

"Hoo…" Zoro breathed out.

"Even without the Captain's help finishing you off will be a piece of cake!" Cabaji said, still falling toward Zoro. Zoro managed to dodge at the last minute. But his wound was still in bad shape.

"Stop now… I'm tired…"

"You're tired? Hahahahaha. Are you getting anemia? You've finally given up. Well I suppose it was obvious…! I mean, it's a substantial effort you make just to stay standing."

Cabaji fell to the ground, Zoro standing over him.

"Argh…!

"I meant I'm tired of being the opponent of someone… who has such pitiful skills!"

Cabaji charged toward Zoro. "Then let me finish you off now! With my real sword skills!"

* * *

_With Aurora…_

Tsuruko grinned evilly, looking at the cloud of dust her barrage had created.

"What!" she cried when she didn't see a body. She heard someone panting and looked up.

"You survived!"

Aurora hovered in the air, a yellow glow encasing her body as she healed herself.

Tsuruko's eyes were wide. "But how…!"

"I flew straight up and through your attack. While you watched it, I was up here healing myself."

Tsuruko's eyes widened more and she looked at Aurora in shock.

Aurora brushed some hair out of her face. "Never underestimate the power of an angel... or half-angel, in this case."

Tsuruko growled. "Don't get all high and mighty. You're still gonna lose! Sickle-Sickle Whirlwind!"

Tsuruko launched one right after the other, trying to hit the half-angel. Aurora was skillfully dodging her attacks.

'I'm starting to get the hang of this.' she thought.

Tsuruko stopped for a second to catch her breath and Aurora used it to her advantage. She flew up high into the air. Tsuruko looked up at the woman.

"Take this!"

Aurora dove down, thrusting a hand out as a bright yellow glow surrounded it. Tsuruko sliced the air in front of her, sending air blades at Aurora.

Then there was an explosion.

* * *

_With the others…_

"Oni… GIRI!"

Cuts appeared on Cabaji's body and blood gushed out.

"CABAJI!" Buggy shouted. Luffy watched the scene with a grin.

"Damn it…! The world's best pirate beaten at the likes of a common thief…! So shameful…!" Cabaji said, before falling to the ground, defeated.

Zoro grabbed his bandana. "Not a common thief, but a pirate!"

Zoro collapsed to the ground, dropping his swords and holding his bandana.

"Luffy… I'm gonna sleep."

"Yeah, you sleep. Now I'll finish this off."

"You mean you guys… are pirates!"

"Yeah! Hand over the "Grand Line" map!"

* * *

_Back To Aurora & Tsuruko…_

Tsuruko covered her face to keep dust from getting in it. Wind whipped through her hair, and then it slowly died down. She removed her hands, smirking when she didn't see anything.

"Hey!" a voice rang. "Up here!"

Tsuruko looked up and her eyes widened. Aurora was in the air, flying down toward her. She had cuts here and there and her clothes were ripped in places. She thrust a hand out again, using the last of her strength.

Tsuruko didn't have time to dodge. Aurora's hand touched her and she was blasted back, going unconscious.

Aurora touched ground, falling to her knees before the woman.

"I did it." she whispered.

The half-angel closed her eyes, a smile forming. After sitting in silence for a few moments, Aurora forced herself back up. She slowly flew back to where she'd left Zoro and Luffy, smiling all the way.

* * *

When Aurora got there, the first thing she saw was Zoro and Cabaji on the ground. Judging from their appearances, it looked like Zoro won.

Aurora fell onto the ground next to Zoro, staying in a sitting position and pulling her wings into her back.

"Hey Luffy." she greeted weakly.

He turned to his crewmate with a grin. "Aurora! You're okay!"

She smiled weakly. "Of course I am. There's no way I was gonna lose."

Luffy's grin broadened.

Aurora's smile broadened as well. "Get back to what you were doing. I'm just gonna rest."

Luffy nodded and turned back to Buggy, who continued to speak.

"So that was your goal… that place isn't exactly somewhere nameless pirates like yourselves can go as they please. So what are you planning to do there! You wanna go have a sightseeing tour!"

"I'm gonna become the Pirate King." Luffy stated.

Buggy deadpanned before exploding. "DON'T KID AROUND! YOU IDIOTIC FOOL! YOU BECOME PIRATE KING! THEN I'M A GOD! THE PERSON WHO'LL GET HIS HANDS ON ALL THE TREASURE IN THE WORLD WILL BE ME! DON'T EVEN DREAM ABOUT IT!"

"Shut up! Skip the lecture, and let's start! You're being too loud, you idiot." Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yayayayayayaht! Watch your mouth, Gomu Gomu!" Buggy said, drawing a bunch of knives. "Seeing your straw hat reminds me of a guy I knew a long time ago. The impudent Red-Haired guy…!"

"Red-Haired? Do you know Shanks?"

Mmm? What's this…? Looks like you are considerably interested."

'I wonder who Shanks is?' Aurora thought curiously, glancing at Luffy.

"I know him, but why do you want to know?"

"Where is he now?" Luffy asked.

"Where…? Well… if I know then I know, and if I don't know then I could also not know anything at all…!"

"What are you saying? Are you an idiot?" Luffy asked, not getting it.

"Whaddya mean "idiot", you uncivilized buffoon! I'm saying that I'm not a nice enough guy to tell you information that you want to know. Even if it's your last wish before you die…"

"Then let me make you say it by force!"

Kuhahahaha! Before you hear it… you're going to be dead." A knife came out of the tip of Buggy's shoe. "Even though you are rubber, there are still some things that won't bounce off you."

"Mm, that's right."

"Bara Bara… WINDMILL!"

Buggy's lower half came off and spun toward Luffy, the knives pointing outward. Luffy jumped up and it went right under him.

"Moving here and there in the air…! Is most likely impossible!:

Buggy threw the knives in his hands at Luffy.

"Why not?" Luffy asked, grabbing a nearby pole and yanking himself out of the knives path.

"Oho! So, you can do things like that! How interesting!"

Luffy pulled his fist back. "You're an interesting person too. Gomu Gomu… PISTOL!"

His fist shot toward Buggy, but the clown dodged it.

"It's an interesting ability, but…! An arm that's stretched to its limits…! Is full of weaknesses!"

Buggy drew his sword, not knowing that Luffy had grabbed hold of a building behind him.

"I'll tear it to shreds…!"

"Gomu Gomu…!"

Luffy flew toward Buggy.

"Huh! Bara Bara Emergency Escape!"

"Scythe!"

Buggy's head popped off right as Luffy attacked. Luffy ended up crashing into the building.

"Kuhahahahaha!" Buggy laughed, his head reattaching. "You're not much of a threat, Gomu Gomu…"

Luffy's feet stuck up out of the rubble. Then he broke free of it, holding his hat in his hand.

"Hey!" Luffy put his hat back on. "Damn! Separating into sections…"

Aurora saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Nami, hiding behind a nearby building, watching the fight in awe.

"Bara Bara Cannon!"

Buggy's hand shot off and straight for Luffy.

"Ugh!" Luffy grunted, catching it.

"Separate!"

Buggy's hand separated even further and sliced Luffy's temple.

"Yikes!"

Luffy fell backwards, his hat falling off. He slowly sat up, looking down at his hat, blood dripping from his temple.

Luffy glared at Buggy. "You bastard!"

"What? So, you're pissed that your face is scarred?"

"How dare you mess up… THIS HAT!"

"What?" Buggy asked.

"THIS IS MY TREASURE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES UP THIS HAT!"

Nearby, Nami remembered something Luffy said.

"_I got this hat ages ago from a friend."_

'I thought this guy was someone who'd never get agitated at anything, but he's so pissed off now…!'

Buggy smirked. "Is the hat that precious to you?"

"Yeah, you bastard!" Luffy shouted back. Aurora gasped when she saw Buggy's hand rise up.

"Luffy, look out!" she shouted, right as the hand threw a knife. Luffy turned and saw it. He moved out of the way, the knife barely missing him.

But Buggy had him right where he wanted him. His hand shot forward, aiming for Luffy's hat.

"If it's that precious to you then why don't you protect it properly!"

The hat got caught on the knives, getting yanked from Luffy's grip.

"_This hat… is my gift to you."_

Buggy's hand reattached to his arm and he laughed, holding up the hat. "Kuhahahahahahaha! What sort of treasure is this rag-like-hat!"

Luffy trembled in anger, gritting his teeth.

"_This is my favorite hat, you know. When you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me."_

Luffy charged toward Buggy, his head bowed. "That's the hat I swore myself to with Shanks!"

Buggy threw the hat to the ground. "What? This is Shanks's hat? I thought it looked familiar…! Me and that guy used to be in the same pirate ship."

Buggy spit on the hat. "To rephrase that… he was my comrade when we were still pirate trainees."

Luffy glared and charged once more. "Shanks is a great man… you say that he was your comrade!"

"Bara Bara Emergency Escape!"

Buggy's head popped off again. Luffy didn't fall for the trick again. He went straight for the rest of Buggy's body.

"DON'T COMPARE YOURSELF WITH HIM!"

Buggy's head and body flew back, his head reattaching right as he hit the ground.

"Dammit, how dare you treat my treasure like that!"

"Ugghh! Kehk… Kehk!" Buggy got out.

Luffy went over and started rubbing his hat in Buggy's face. "You even spat on it!"

"Puuht! Puuheht! That's dirty, stop it!"

"It's your own saliva!"

Aurora sweat dropped at the scene. "Okay…"

Luffy stretched Buggy's face. "Shanks being your comrade… don't you dare repeat those words ever again!"

"Huh… even though I don't know what sort of relationship you had with Shanks! It's my own choice how I can speak of him! Take this! Ba… ra… Ba… ra..."

"Stay still…!" Luffy shouted, karate-chopping Buggy in the face.

Buggy slowly got up. "Throughout my whole life, even until today, there has not been a single person who has made me madder than he did! That bastard, he… he took a tremendous amount of treasure from me!"

Luffy seemed surprised and Aurora listened, curious to know what happened.

"I can't forgive him!

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Oooh, they're fighting again!"_

"_Hahaha. Fight, fight! Don't lose to each other!"_

_A young Shanks and Buggy gripped the front of each other's shirts._

"_It's the North Pole!"_

"_No, it's the South Pole!" Shanks argued._

"_You're still insisting on that, moron!"_

"_Of course! I'm telling you I'm right!"_

_The captain came over and knocked them both over the head. "Enough is enough! You two always gonna fight or what! I can't see why whether the North Pole or South Pole is colder has to do with you! If you want to know so badly, go to both places and check for yourself! Idiots…"_

_The boys sat on the deck, nursing their bumps._

"_A vessel is coming form the North West!"_

_The men drew their weapons._

"_Okay! Attack!"_

"_Let's start the action!"_

"_Looks like you're excited, Buggy." Shanks commented._

"_A vessel's the same as a treasure box! The most important thing to a pirate is his loot!" Buggy said, wielding two knives._

"_Well, that's one thing…" Shanks said, drawing his sword._

"_It's not just one thing… it's everything! Too nice for your own good. You and this ship's pirates… don't treat treasure seriously enough! You don't know what a pirate really is!"_

_

* * *

_

_**On the vessel…**_

"_Huh!" Buggy exclaimed, looking at a piece of paper._

"_This…! T…t-t-t…t…! Treasure map…! First time seeing one!"_

_Buggy stuffed it in his shirt. 'Aahaaaa, no one could've seen. Kuhahaha who wouldn't keep this to themselves.'_

"_Yahoo! From now on…! My life's worries will end and happiness will come!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Back on their ship…**_

"_Hahahahahaha! Today we have another delightful victory! Drink, drink to your heart's content, raise your voices and sing!"_

"_Oi Buggy… let's celebrate together!" Shanks said, bursting through the door. "We found a weird treasure, too!"_

"_W… w… whaddya mean treasure… I didn't do anything at all! I don't know anything!"_

"_Whatcha talking about?"_

_

* * *

_

_**Later…**_

"_We too one day, will get off this ship."_

"_Of course we will… if I get to have my own ship I'm planning to go around and see the world. As a pirate, of course."_

"_Hehehng! Talking absolute nonsense as usual!"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

"_I can understand and accept your fighting skills. If it weren't for your crazy way of thinking I wouldn't mind taking you in as my crew member…"_

"_Your follower! Like I want to be! Because we think so differently we just need to travel the path that each thinks best. That's what a pirate life is like!"_

"_Hahahaha! It's funny to hear things about pirates from your mouth… but if that happens… then when we meet each other at sea again… we'll meet as enemies!"_

"_Yep. That's just another part of a pirate's life."_

"_What the hell you're talking about…?" Buggy then changed the subject. "Hey, didn't you just say something about some weird treasure?"_

"_Hmm… yes, we've got this "Devil's Fruit". I once heard that the Devil's Fruits are all sea-devil's incarnations. If you eat it you'll gain a special ability, but you won't be able to swim. The captain said that whoever wants to eat it can have it…"_

"_Kuhahahaha! Don't wanna eat that sorta thing and end up unable to swim for the rest of my life…"_

'_Hueh… scary… anyone who eats that sort of thing is no doubt a real idiot. If there's a treasure lying on the seabed and you can't swim, then you can't go and get it!'_

"_But that odd fruit…" Shanks continued. "Turns out it sells for around 100 million beli if you can believe it."_

"_WHAT? IS THAT TRUE!"_

'_If it's one hundred million beli then it's more than the selling price of 10 A-ranked treasure boxes! The treasure goddess must be smiling down at me right now!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Next Day…**_

"_Pirate Trainee Buggy…! He will eat the Devil's Fruit!"_

"_Hahahah… being young is a wonderful thing, since you can be so carefree."_

"_Good going Buggy. I have more respect for you now!"_

_Buggy ate the thing in one bite._

"_Ooht… he ate it…!"_

"_So how is it Buggy? Feel any difference in your body?"_

"_No… not really…" Buggy said, holding his stomach._

"_What? Was it a fake?"_

"_Well the story of the Devil's Fruit was a rumored story from the start."_

'_Kekekekeke! You've got it exactly right! What I just ate was a fake fruit I spent all night working on and switching.'_

_Buggy hid behind a bunch of crates. "Everything turned out as planned! I don't need to be a pirate trainee anymore. I better get off this ship before anyone finds out. With the money from selling the fruit and the treasure from the map, I could form the best pirate crew in the world and steal the most valu-"_

"_Yo Buggy, whatcha doing here?" Shanks asked, popping up out of nowhere. Buggy stuffed map in his shirt and the fruit in his mouth._

"_Your face sure is a sight."_

'_W… what the, so it was this idiot. Scared me half to death.'_

"_Don't steal too much food." Shanks said, walking away. "The cook will get mad!"_

'_Phew… the danger had passed…'_

"_Oh yeah! If I think about it the Captain just…"_

_Buggy got scared again and accidentally swallowed the fruit._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buggy screamed, grabbing the front of Shanks shirt. "You… you… you bastard, I… I…! I…Aa…Aaaahh!_

"_What is that? That piece of paper?" Shanks asked, pointing at the paper._

"_AAAAHHHH, MY MAP!"_

_Buggy jumped in after it._

"_Hey! Buggy?"_

'_What the… my body can't move properly…'_

"_He… help…! Someone save me…!"_

"_Hey, man. Whatcha doing? Swimming's your specialty!"_

"_What the? What's going on, Shanks?"_

"_Eeeh? What's that guy doing?"_

"_I'll save you!" Shanks shouted, jumping in after Buggy._

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"So I… ate a one hundred million beli worth fruit… and became unable to swim! And I also missed the treasure lying on the seabed!"

"Oh… so Shanks saved your life." Luffy stated.

"I'm not talking about that part! Because of that idiot my future life plans were postponed for ten years!"

Buggy separated his upper half, sending it in the air.

"So that's why I promised myself! If I can't get anything under the sea then I'd settle for every treasure above it! Because of that whoever touches my treasure… whoever that is I never…!"

Aurora looked where he was and gasped. He was aiming for Nami, who was carrying a bag full of treasure.

Luffy noticed too. "Aa…"

"LEAVE THEM ALIVE!" he finished, heading for Nami.

"Eh?" she questioned, frozen in place.

This was bad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC, Aurora.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Buggy continued to zoom toward Nami. "PUT MY TREASURE DOWN!"

"Crap! He noticed me!"

"Since when did you think you could fool me, Nami! Let me send you painfully to the netherworld!"

Aurora glanced at Luffy and he was looking at Buggy's lower half.

'I think he has an idea…'

"I'm not giving you a single thing!" Aurora heard Nami shout. She turned back to them.

"KUHCK!"

Buggy froze in place.

"Huh?"

Nami looked wide-eyed at Luffy. Aurora winced when she saw what he did.

"Ooh…"

If you're wondering what happened, let's just say Luffy kicked Buggy in a certain place.

"ARRRGHHH!" Buggy got out, falling to the ground. "D... Damn Gomu Gomu kid! Dare to kick my bottom half…!"

"Your opponent… is still me." Luffy said, turning to Buggy with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

Nami sighed in relief. "I'm alive…"

Luffy pointed at the treasure she was holding. "Oi! Put that treasure down and go somewhere safer! You're going to get chased again otherwise!"

"Put the treasure down and go!" Nami asked incredulously. "I don't want to! Why should I leave my treasure behind?"

"Y…your treasure…!" Buggy asked.

"Of course! Since I'm a pirate treasure thief and I just stole from a pirate, I'm telling you this treasure is mine!"

"Ah… I see…" Luffy replied.

Aurora shook her head. "She's just putting herself in more danger."

"WHAT NONSENSE! THAT TREASURE'S MINE! DO YOU THINK THAT IF YOU STEAL IT IT'S YOURS! HOW THE HELL WERE YOU BROUGHT UP?"

"A lecture from a bad guy? Stop that nonsense…"

"What!"

"I don't think I've done anything bad enough to be lectured by a pirate!" Nami said, sticking her tongue out at Buggy.

"You're prepared for this, aren't you, Nami…! Ba… ra… Ba… ra…"

Aurora's eyes widened when both halves started to move.

"FESTIVAL!"

"Ack!" Nami clutched the bag, moving away.

"What?" Luffy questioned.

"KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SEE IF YOU CAN PROTECT YOUR FRIEND NOW!" Buggy cackled, his body parts heading for Nami.

"Damn it! There should be a limit to this Bara Bara! If it's like this, there's no way I can fight him!"

Luffy looked down. "Huh?"

Aurora followed his gaze and saw Buggy's feet.

"What's this? The feet can't fly?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE!" Buggy screamed.

"I won't!" Nami shouted back, running from him.

"Gotcha! You foot!" Luffy said triumphantly. He pulled the foot out of the shoe.

"Huh?"

Luffy started to tickle the bottom of the foot.

"PUHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE… ST… STOP… KUHEHEH!"

"GYAAAAH…?" Nami still ran from Buggy.

"How's this!" Luffy smashed Buggy's toes against the ground.

"AAAAAHH…!"

Nami looked back. "Ahck! What?"

"You're pretty tough…" Luffy commented, pinching the skin on Buggy's foot.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Buggy's eyes popped out of his head.

"Kyaaah…!" Buggy turned to look at Luffy. "Stop it you idiot!"

Luffy and Aurora both sweat dropped. Meanwhile, Nami stopped running.

"The one that's got to stop… IS YOU!"

Nami hit Buggy with the bag of treasure.

"Ooh!"

Aurora looked at the two in shock. Buggy was grinning and had grabbed hold of the bag. Nami was shocked too.

"The treasure… has been returned…!"

"Huh…! Let go!" Nami said, tugging the bag in her direction.

"Let go…? The one who should let it go is you!"

Luffy charged toward the two, while they continued there tug-of-war.

"IT'S MY TREASURE!"

Buggy pointed his knives at Nami. Luffy pulled his leg back when he was closer.

"I just told you that your opponent… IS ME!"

Luffy kicked Buggy hard in the face. The bag of treasure went with him, and Nami fell to the ground. Buggy's body parts stopped moving and fell to the ground. His head lay on the bag of treasure that had spilled onto the ground.

"Bulls-eye!" Luffy wiped some blood off his face. "That last kick… was for the village chief!"

"Thank you. Thanks to you, I'm alive."

"Hmmm… don't worry about it." Luffy then remembered something. "Oh yeah! The map…"

"Aah! My treasure got scattered everywhere!"

Luffy held up the now acquired map. "Alright! I've finally got it. The "Grand Line" map!"

"Wait…! Wait, Gomu Gomu kid!"

Aurora looked over at Buggy in shock. 'How is he still awake!'

Nami and Luffy were surprised too.

"Eh? You're still alive."

"I'll kill you once and for all! Gather up! Bara Bara parts!"

Aurora put a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh… and failing. Giggles leaked out and her eyes started to water.

"EH!" Buggy was shocked. He only consisted of his head and feet. None of his other body parts came back.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking… for these, would you?" Nami asked. She had a rope in her hand. Buggy's other body parts had been tied up.

"Yikes! My body parts!"

Luffy pulled both his arms back. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A thief definitely has some cool skills! Leave the rest to me! Get lost, Buggy… Gomu Gomu…"

"STOOOOOOOPPP!"

"BAZOOKA!"

Luffy's arms shot forward and he punched Buggy with his palms, sending him flying.

Aurora smiled. "We finally won."

Luffy punched both his fists in the air. "Victory! Now you're gonna become my crew member, right?"

He turned to Nami and Aurora looked at her as well.

"I'm just cooperating with you while it serves my purpose, remember that! I'll say okay for now, since it seems that if I go along with you guys I'll be able to earn a lot!"

Nami hugged the bag of treasure lovingly. "Buggy said that he only takes the best treasures for himself, so this bag's contents are of the highest quality! This much treasure should be worth at least 10 million beli!"

Luffy went over and grabbed his hat.

"I've divided it into two bags so you hold half of it. This treasure is so heavy that carrying it alone is difficult."

Luffy looked down at his ruined hat.

"That hat… is it that precious to you?"

Luffy put his hat back on, grinning. "Yeah, but it's alright. I feel better now that I got rid of Buggy!"

He walked over to where Zoro and Aurora were. The half-angel slowly stood up, still a bit drained from using her angel powers.

"Oi Zoro, get up! Let's go!"

"Hmm?" Zoro sat up. "Did you finish the fight…?"

"Yeah, we also got the map and the treasure."

"Aah I don't think I can walk yet." Zoro said, holding his head.

"Obviously! If you guys can still walk, then you aren't human…"

"Why did you include me?" Luffy asked.

"YOU'RE THE WEIRDEST!"

"Oh yeah." Luffy remembered. "I'll wake up the chief!"

"You guys…" someone said. The group turned and saw the villagers.

"We're the people of this village. Did the pirates stir up a fight amongst themselves…? If you know anything please tell us…"

"Oh… so you're the villagers. I think some of the pirate crew are still here. If you want us to tell you then there isn't anything much left to tell you…"

"AH! CHIEF!"

"Uh-oh…" Aurora squeaked out. The villagers rushed over to him.

"Goodness gracious! Please get up!"

"Dammit! What the hell happened here!" another guy asked.

"It's definitely the work of those pirates!"

"Ah, sorry… I did that to the chief!" Luffy said.

"What?" the villagers turned to him, drawing their weapons in anger.

Aurora sweat dropped while Nami smacked Luffy on the back of his head and yelled at him.

"Hey! Why did you tell them that kinda thing on purpose…"

"You saw me do it, right?"

"I know, but still! That was because you had a good reason…"

The villagers pointed their weapons at them.

"All of you, how dare you do this to our chief…"

"It doesn't matter what sort of excuse you give us! Who the hell are you! Could you be pirates!"

'Ooh… if we didn't know any better, and just said "We're thieves" or "We're pirates" then it'd be instant death…!' Nami thought.

"We **are** pirates!" Luffy replied. Nami fell over and so did Aurora.

"So you are!"

"Hahaha!" Zoro was laughing, but Nami was mad.

"BAKA!" Nami roared.

"But it's the truth!"

Luffy grabbed Zoro and Aurora grabbed the second treasure bag Nami had.

"Let's run away!"

"Aah! They're running away! Chase them!"

"Yipes!" Nami squeaked. Aurora ran alongside her.

"We won't let you get away! We'll pay you back for what you did to the chief!"

"Why the hell did you make the situation more complicated?" Nami asked.

"This is a good village!"

"Wha…?" Nami wondered. They heard the villagers behind them, but paid attention to Luffy.

"For their chief, for just one person… they're all getting that mad! No matter what excuse we give, they'll still be mad at us!"

An alley was coming up and they ran to it.

"They're running away through an alley!"

"Woof!" Shushu barked at the villagers, baring his teeth.

"Ooh!"

"Shushu!" Nami cried.

"Aah, that dog!"

Aurora smiled. 'Thanks Shushu.'

"Hey Shushu! Move out of the way, quickly! Those guys are bad pirates!"

"Woof! Woof! Grrrrr! Woof woof!"

"Why are you stopping us? Shushu!"

"Woof!"

"Shushu!" a man yelled. "Move out of the way now!"

"Woof! Woof!"

Thanks to Shushu, they were able to get back to the ship easily.

"I was getting pretty worried. Thanks to Shushu we barely got away. Why does it always end up this way?"

"Who cares what they think… we did what we came to do!"

"Well, it's not quite like that."

"Is this your boat?" Luffy asked. "Wah! It's cool. I envy you."

Nami sweat dropped. "I don't think so; I stole it from a bunch of stupid pirates."

"We have been waiting for you, thief!"

"You… you guys are…"

"Not them again…" Aurora groaned quietly.

"We knew you'd come back if we stayed here."

"Hehehehe! I never dreamed that we'd see this boat again in this very harbor after you stole it."

"You won't be able to say that you've forgotten us!"

"You know them?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Hmm…! Sort of…"

"Sort of! We have a long history!"

"So you have a gang now? I guess we get to teach you all a lesson."

"Wrong." Aurora stated, walking out from behind the others and leaving the treasure next to Luffy. The trio took one look at her and jumped into the water, swimming away as fast as they could.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they swam away.

Nami and Luffy blinked before turning to the half-angel.

"What was that about?" Nami asked.

Aurora rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh… nothing."

She decided to let it go and they deposited the things into the boats. Aurora was with Nami and Luffy and Zoro were in the other boat.

"Okay, let's go!" Luffy noticed something on Nami's sail. "Hey, that flag has Buggy's mark on it."

"It was those pirates boat so of course it does. I'll erase it later."

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU MORONS!" someone yelled. They turned and saw that it was Boodle.

"Mister Chief!"

Boodle didn't speak for a moment, trying to regain his breath from running. He looked up, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "I'M SORRY! I OWE YOU!"

Zoro and Nami smiled, while Luffy grinned. Aurora smiled as well.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! JUST LIVE HAPPY LIVES!"

They continued to sail away… the moment was ruined though.

"What? You left the treasure behind! I gave you half of it, didn't I! That's five million beli!"

"Yeah, but since half of the village was destroyed it will take some money to repair it."

"That's my treasure!"

"Stop it! I can't swim!" Luffy cried, trying to keep from going over the side of the ship due to Nami. "If you want it so badly, go and take it back from them!"

"How could I do that! If you ever do that again, you're dead!"

Zoro laughed and Aurora just shook her head at the two.

_Their new companion, Nami "The Thief" has joined the journey and the two boats continue sailing on the sea…_

"What're you laughing at?"

"SHUT UP!"

**Bonk!**

"It doesn't hurt…"

_But they don't know that on the next island they land at, "The Forest Judgement" awaits…_


	13. Chapter 13

YAY! New chapter! I finally got my lazy bum in gear and finished a new chapter for the story. Now if only I could stay like this and get started on the next chapter... -_-

Anyway... thanks to all of you, my reviewers, I've decided that Aurora will be the crew's scout.

Enjoy the newest chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 13

"IT'S FIXED…!"

Aurora winced and covered her ears at the sound of her captain's loud, booming voice. Nami, who was putting her sewing supplies away, turned to Luffy.

"I just mended the cuts. I think that should do it, try not to poke it too much."

"Right! Right! Thanks!" Luffy said, doing the opposite of what Nami told him. "You did a great job in fixing this hat."

Aurora flinched when Luffy's finger went straight through the top of his straw hat, and moved to the far end of the boat, away from Nami's oncoming wrath.

"Didn't you listen to what I just said?" Nami shrieked, jabbing her needle at Luffy's forehead.

"YAAAAAAA! Stop poking me with that needle, it hurts!"

"It's useless if I hit you, so I have to use the needle!"

"Ah, that makes sense!"

From his spot on the other boat, Zoro sat up with a grumble. "You guys are too noisy! I can't sleep with all this noise. Hey! I'm hungry! Share some food with us!"

"Oh, please! You need to be more prepared! You don't bring food or water and you dare to go to sea, you underestimated the sea!"

"Ah! I see something!" Luffy interrupted.

"It's a miracle you've survived up to now!"

"There's always a way!" Zoro told her, wolfing down the food she had given him.

"Hey! There's an island!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nami looked at it through her binoculars. "That island is no good! It's unpopulated, so it's useless! Let's just keep going!"

"Umm… Nami…" Aurora began, tentatively poking the other girl's shoulder. She pointed to the boys' boat, which was rapidly heading for the island.

"WAIT!" Nami roared. Aurora sighed, releasing her wings and taking off toward the island. She heard Nami screech at her as well, but ignored the other girl. Aurora slowed once she caught up with Luffy and Zoro, hovering above their boat.

"Let's see if we can find someone who would join us there."

"And let's look for food too. You know, Nami was right, we seem to have no plans!"

Nami grabbed the oars in her boat and hurriedly rowed after the two pirates and the half-angel.

* * *

_Island…_

"We've reached the isolated island!" Luffy stood in silence, observing his surroundings, before speaking again. "There's nothing here but forest!"

"Like I said, this is an unpopulated island! It would be weird if you found someone for the crew here!"

"Hey! Zoro, Aurora, come over here!" Luffy shouted.

"No thank you, Luffy." Aurora politely declined. "I'll stay and watch the boats."

Luffy turned his attention to Zoro. "Hey, you're sleeping!"

Nami reached out, grabbing Luffy by the back of his vest. "Let him sleep. He's still injured."

"You're right! Well, let's go!"

Aurora waved, watching the two head into the forest. Once they were out of sight, the half-angel glanced over at her sleeping companion.

'He'll be fine by himself.'

She spread her wings once more, taking to the skies above. The wind rushed past Aurora, tousling her berry-colored hair into disarray, but she could care less. It had been so long since she'd been able to fly just for fun.

Laughter bubbled up to the surface and Aurora began to perform all sorts of tricks as she soared high up into the clouds. Finally stopping, the half-angel smoothed her hair down, reaching out to touch a cloud. Like she expected, her hand went right through. These clouds weren't like the ones in Skypiea.

'Home…' Aurora thought sadly, clutching her necklace. Glancing up at the endless blue sky, Aurora closed her eyes, memories beginning to surface.

* * *

_A young girl peered shyly around a corner, glancing at the sole woman that occupied the room. Rose turned from her cooking, feeling the gaze on her back._

_She gestured for the young girl. "Is there something you need, Aurora?"_

_The 9-year-old went up to her mother, keeping her gaze on the floor and wringing her hands in front of her. "Mommy… why am I different from all the other Skypieans?"_

_Rose seemed surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well… my wings are different. They're bigger and I can fly with them. Nobody else can. And I can hide them."_

_Rose smiled softly, kneeling in front of her daughter and making the younger girl look at her. "You're a different kind of angel, sweetheart."_

"_A half-angel?"_

_Rose shook her head. "No, we just tell that to everyone else to hide the truth. You're actually a very special kind of angel. While we Skypieans look like angels and live in the sky like them, we're not truly angels. You, my dear, are a true angel. They are very rare, and maybe one or two are born each century, or none at all. You have what Gan Fall called "Holy Powers". They are meant to protect you and purify anything evil or bad."_

_By now, Aurora's eyes were wide in wonder. "I'm that special?"_

_Rose chuckled. "Yes, you are. This is why Gan Fall and I kept it a secret. If anybody found out that you were a true angel, they might try to take you away and use your powers for all the wrong reasons. So remember, this is our little secret, okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

"_Good. Now why don't you go ahead and set the table. Dinner's almost ready."_

_Aurora grinned. "Yes, ma'am!"_

_

* * *

_

Aurora's eyes slowly began to open, the memories fading away. For years she had kept that secret and to this day she still did. The story was the same as it always was; she was just a half-angel. Some even took it as meaning that she ate a Devil Fruit. It didn't matter to Aurora how her words were interpreted, just as long as she kept her secret safe.

Deciding that it was time to head back, Aurora slowly began to descend from the clouds, the sea coming into view once more.

* * *

When Aurora got back to the ships, Nami and Luffy had come back as well, and… were talking to a guy in a chest?

Aurora raised a brow at this, but said nothing. As she got closer, the conversation going on between the three began to get clearer. The angel jumped into the boat whilst they talked, pretending she'd been there the whole time.

"Yes! Thank you for inviting me. But I still want to be the Forest Guardian." The man, Gaimon, answered.

"Why?"

"Because there are many rare animals in this forest…"

"You're right! We saw a strange snake and pig!" Nami said.

"There were many people who came to this island to get those animals, and living here for 20 years made me grow to love those animals. I can't leave them behind!"

"You're a rare and precious animal too, Uncle!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Gaimon roared at Luffy. "Now that there are no more treasures, I feel somewhat relieved, I can now live on this island more comfortably."

"It's too bad, you are an interesting person, Uncle!" Luffy said.

"I'm sure you'll find good companions for your crew! And also find the "One Piece", then buy the whole world!"

"That's right! I can do it! See ya!"

Nami and Luffy hopped into their respective boats and the group of four began to sail away.

_After leaving Gaimon-san, the boats sail towards the "Grand Line" once again._

_

* * *

_I know it's short, but I got important information about Aurora in there, so I feel accomplished.

Don't forget to review! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC, ****Aurora.**

**Oh my goodness! It has been months since I updated this story. I'm sorry! I just couldn't get myself to do anything for it. I just got soooo lazy! That, and I had school to worry about.**

**But, I finally managed to finish this chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"We need to plan things more!"

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Are we going to the "Grand Line" like _this_?"

"Oh, that's right! Although Uncle Cabbage gave us plenty of fruits, we don't have any meat on this ship!"

"I am not talking about the food supplies!" Nami retorted.

"And we don't have any grog to drink either! How boring!" Zoro added.

Aurora sat off to the side, watching the verbal ping-pong match. Her gaze drifted over to their temporary navigator, who looked about ready to explode.

'Three… two… one…'

"Let's not worry about the problem of food and drink first!" Nami shouted, a vein popping up. "The place we're going, the "Grand Line" is the most dangerous place in the world! Every pirate in this world wishes to get the treasure there, so we need to get a better ship first!"

"We're also short on crew members." Aurora added, deciding to contribute to the conversation. It was best to keep on Nami's good side.

"Right! And this ship doesn't have any equipment. No matter what you think, we can't possibly be safe!" Nami continued.

"Oh! What do we do then?" Luffy asked.

"We have to prepare first, and plan for the journeys ahead. There's a village due North. We should go there first! First thing to do when we get there is look for a better ship!"

"AND EAT SOME MEAT!"

Aurora sweat dropped. 'Typical Luffy…'

* * *

"Wow! There's really an island here!"

"So what did you expect? We followed the map, so it won't be wrong!"

"Is there a village here?" Aurora asked, making her way off the boat and onto the beach.

"Uh huh! Looks like there's a small village!" Nami answered, looking at the map. The boys got off the other boat, Zoro stretching when he did.

"Been a long time since I last stood on firm ground…"

"That's because you were sleeping all the time!" Luffy said.

Aurora faintly heard what her captain was saying, but was more focused on something else at the moment. She could sense at least four other presences aside from their own. Her gaze slid to where a teenage boy and a group of three little kids were.

Aurora frowned in confusion. "Who are they?"

The others followed her gaze up to where the group was.

"WAAAA…! WE'VE BEEN FOUND!"

"HEY! YOU… DON'T RUN AWAY!" one boy yelled. His curly black hair was just above chin-length and he had a beige checkered bandanna over it. He was wearing dark brown overalls that came just past his knees, a white sash tied around his waist, and beige boots. On his left wrist he wore a blue and white striped armband, and he also carried a bag slung around his right shoulder. He had large round dark eyes and his most noticeable feature was his long and skinny nose.

The pirates stood and stared at the boy that hadn't run away. He slowly turned to face them and came up to the four with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am the great pirate fleet leader, Usopp, who is in charge of the security of this village! I'm also known as "Captain", "Captain Usopp"! It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because my 80 million men are not going to forgive you!"

Aurora blinked slowly, sensing a bit of blackness with her holy powers. That could only mean one thing…

"You're lying." She stated.

"Waa! I've been caught!"

"See, you even said it yourself!" Nami added.

"Arghh! Did I just say that? Bad planning! Bad planning indeed!"

"Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "You're so funny!"

"Hey! Don't underestimate me! I am a man with high-self esteem! And everyone calls me the "Honorable Usopp"!"

Aurora blinked slowly once more before saying, "Liar."

"Not again!"

* * *

_A small tavern in the village…_

"What? So you're looking for companions and a big ship?"

"Yup!" Luffy answered, as he dug into the meat that sat before him.

"Oh! Sounds like a big adventure! There's only one place where you can find the stuff you want in this village… although it's not a very big ship, but it's not that small either."

"Where?" Nami asked, her curiosity piqued.

"There's a mansion not far from the village that belongs to a wealthy family. The ship belongs to the mansion's owner. Although we say that she is the owner… she is a pitiful young girl… a weak and sick girl that always lies on the bed…"

"That poor thing!" Aurora cooed, her inner angel briefly surfacing.

"Eh? Then how come she's the owner of the mansion?" Nami asked, paying no attention to the angel.

Luffy interrupted though. "Oba-san! Another plate of meat!"

"I want some more grog…" Zoro added.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

Aurora flinched at Usopp's loud tone. She was still getting used to the outbursts people gave in these parts. She couldn't remember anyone being like this in Skypiea. It had a much calmer atmosphere and hardly anyone ever shouted.

"I think it happened around a year ago… that girl's parents died of sickness, leaving her a large inheritance, a mansion, and over ten servants… even if you are really rich, it doesn't exempt you from sorrow."

Nami looked at him before bowing her head, her hand falling to the table. "Never mind…"

While the others gave Nami a questioning look, Aurora puzzled over the girl's response. Something in Nami's aura had saddened, but she couldn't figure out what or why.

"Let's forget about searching for a ship in this village. We'll go and search somewhere else…"

"Okay!" Luffy agreed. "But we're not in a hurry anyways, I still want some more meat! Let's buy some more meat for our supply!"

"Oh yeah, you… said earlier that you're looking for companions?"

"Is there somebody who wants to be our companion?" Luffy asked Usopp.

"Let me be the Captain, and I'll join you!"

"Never mind!" the four answered, their heads bowed.

"What kind of attitude is that?" Usopp seemed bewildered before he got a look on his face. "It's that time again."

He got up and exited the shop. Aurora watched him go in confusion.

'I wonder what he meant by that?'

The others didn't seem to mind Usopp's missing presence. Now it seemed like they could finish their meal in peace. The door to the tavern slammed open and Aurora jumped, the noise breaking her from her thoughts.

"USOPP PIRATE GROUP IS HERE!"

"What…?" Nami wondered, glancing at the three boys from before.

"I don't know." Luffy said. "Who are they?"

Aurora answered her captain. "They were with Usopp earlier, remember?"

The trio came over to the pirates table. "H…Hey pirates! What did you do to our Captain Usopp? Give us back our captain!"

Obviously ignoring his surroundings, Luffy set his cup down and sighed contentedly. "Yum yum! What delicious meat!"

"Huh… meat?" the boys gasped in horror. "He… he ate the captain…?"

From next to Zoro, Nami held back a snigger at the conclusion the boys had jumped to. Meanwhile, the swordsman took the opportunity to mess with the boys minds.

"Your Captain…"

"Wh… What? What did you do…!"

"We just… ate him!"

The boys screamed, their eyes practically popping out of their sockets. "GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ONIBABA! AAAA…!"

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?" Nami roared. Aurora glanced worriedly at the three boys when they fainted and catapulted herself over to them. The half-angel laid their heads on her lap, using her powers to gently wake them.

"Why did you tell them those weird things?" Nami continued, turning to face Zoro. The swordsman said nothing and merely laughed.

Aurora let out a frustrated huff as the boys began to wake, trying her best not to glare at the green-haired man.

* * *

"It's that time again…?" the boys chimed. After they had woken and asked if Aurora was an angel sent from above, to which she blushed and Nami seethed, the four pirates told the boys the real story of what had happened.

"Yup… after he said that, he left the shop." Zoro told them.

"Oh, so it was time to go to the mansion." Pepper realized.

"Mansion? The place where the sick girl lives?" Nami questioned.

"Yup." Carrot answered.

"Why does he go there?" Luffy asked.

"To tell lies!"

"Isn't that a bad thing to do?" Aurora asked, her brow raised in confusion.

"That's not bad! Actually, it's great!"

"Yes! It's very good!" Onion agreed with Pepper.

"Eeeh?"

* * *

"Wow! He's a great guy!" Luffy exclaimed.

"So to restore her spirits, he's been going for a year to amuse her with made up tales?" Nami asked, after listening to the boys' explanation.

"Yup." Pepper answered.

"I like his 'nosiness'." Carrot commented.

The other two decided to speak up after hearing that.

"I like the Captain's 'cowardice'."

"I like his 'lies'!"

Zoro sweat dropped. "What kind of strong points are those?"

Luffy decided to interrupt. "So the lady is feeling better already?"

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to the Captain!" Carrot said.

Luffy suddenly stood up, pumping his fist in the air. "All right! Then we shall go to the mansion and ask for a ship!"

Aurora sweat dropped while Nami voiced both their thoughts. "No! Didn't you just say you'd give it up?"

* * *

_Mansion…_

Both Usopp's Pirates and the Straw Hats stood before the gates to the mansion some time later with Luffy talking up at the home itself.

"Good afternoon, please lend us a ship…"

Aurora stared up at her captain in disbelief, barley managing to keep from shaking her head at his antics.

A slight rattle was heard as Luffy began to make his way over the gate that kept them from entering.

"Let's just go in…"

"Then what's the use of that greeting?" Pepper asked.

Nami sighed in frustration. "We can't stop him!"

"Since we can't stop him, we'll have to follow him." Zoro said, glancing up at their Captain.

Aurora sighed, not wanting to intrude without being invited, but released her wings from her back and quickly flew over the gate to the other side. Glancing behind her before following after Luffy, Aurora saw that the three boys were gaping at her in shock. Not ones to be left behind, Nami and Zoro followed after their crewmates whilst ushering the shell-shocked boys along.

"CAAAPTAIN!" the boys called out.

Usopp got up from his perch against a nearby tree, looking at the group in shock. "Huh! Why are you all here?"

The boys pointed at Luffy. "We brought this guy here…"

"Who's that?"

It was then that Aurora noticed the girl leaning through the window that Usopp had just been facing. She was fairly tall, thin and had blonde hair. She was quite pretty, but unlike most rich people, she had an aura around her that said she was a caring person.

Aurora smiled, taking an instant liking to the girl.

"Oh! So you're the Ojou-sama?" Luffy asked, immediately brightening.

Usopp came over, putting his arm around Luffy's shoulders. "These guys heard of my reputation and travelled far to see me here. They are the new members of the Usopp Pirate Group!"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed, before realizing what he'd said. "No! That's not…!"

The others said nothing, standing back and letting Luffy explain their reason for being at the mansion.

The girl, Kaya, spoke up. "A request? Of me?"

"Yeah, we need a big ship-"

"What are you doing here?" a voice interrupted.

Aurora flinched, her gaze trailing to a man heading their way. He was a man of relatively slim build with glasses and slicked green-and-black hair. He wore a standard butler's uniform with striped shoes.

"You can't just barge into the mansion like this!"

Usopp froze. "Urg! The butler!"

"Klahadore…"

"Who's he?" Luffy asked.

"Listen Klahadore, these people are…"

"You don't have to explain!" Klahadore interrupted. "I will ask you about it later." He turned to the pirates. "Please get out! Or is there something you need to say?"

"I want a ship…"

"No way."

Luffy moped at the blunt answer, Zoro patting him on the back. Klahadore took this time to notice a certain someone.

"You… you're Usopp-kun…"

Kaya was frozen, glancing between the two. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but held back.

"I've heard some rumors about you… the villagers talk about you all the time."

"Oh… oh, thank you. You may call me Captain Usopp. Everybody calls me that…"

"The guards said… you were lurking outside the gates. What do you want here?" Kuro asked, pushing his glasses up with the heel of his hand.

"Errr… err… there's a huge mole inside the mansion! So I wanted to see it for myself."

"Hahaha… I see that you can certainly lie well!"

"What?"

"I have heard about your father too… you're the son of a filthy pirate. I'm not surprised that you turned out this way, but you had better stay away from my Ojou-sama!"

The Straw Hats looked at Usopp in shock, Luffy speaking for all of them. "His dad was a pirate?"

Usopp, on the other hand, was angered. "Did you say filthy?"

"You and the Ojou-sama belong to totally different worlds. Is it money that you're looking for? Name your price."

Aurora turned when she felt a spike of anger in Kaya's aura. The girl glared angrily at the butler. "THAT'S ENOUGH KLAHADORE! APOLOGIZE TO USOPP-SAN AT ONCE!"

"There is no need for me to apologize to this uncivilized person! I'm just telling the truth!"

Klahadore turned back to Usopp. "I feel sorry for you… you hate your father, don't you? Because he's a "dumb treasure hunter" who deserted his family and village!"

"KLAHADORE!"

It was then that Usopp finally spoke. "I WON'T LET YOU SAY ANOTHER BAD THING ABOUT MY FATHER!"

"Why are you so angry? You're not very smart, are you? You should have just told your usual lies… and say that your real father is a travelling merchant… or that you and him are not blood-related…"

That was the final straw.

"SHUT UP!"

Usopp charged at Klahadore, delivering a powerful punch to the butler's face. Kaya covered her mouth, her eyes wide in shock.

"Captain!"

Klahadore sat up, adjusting his glasses. "Uh… grh! See… you're so violent! Like father, like son!"

"SHUT UP! I'M PROUD THAT MY DAD WAS A PIRATE! I'M PROUD THAT HE WAS A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA! YOU'RE RIGHT THAT I LIKE TO LIE, BUT I'M PROUD OF HAVING A PIRATE'S BLOOD IN ME! I DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND THAT I'M NOT! I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!"


End file.
